


Media naranja

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—¡Si ni siquiera me gusta la naranja! —reclamó. Ante eso Minerva se tomó apenas unos momentos antes de exclamar: —¡Eureka! Rogue, trae la champaña.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a la perra de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Tabla Hipnótica. #13 Malentendidos. [30vicios]
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Orga Nanagear/Rufus Lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 7217 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Two-shot (si me alargo mucho Three-shot). Qué puedo decir, no es una idea muy larga, en teoría era para un One-shot pero, joder, siete mil y pico palabras para la primera parte, desde ya que mejor lo partía en pedazos.
> 
> Va casi en bruto (o no tanto), acabo de terminarlo y lo publico. Eso sí, la idea es de hace tiempo y de hecho el escrito también, justamente por lo mucho que se me alargó y lo cambiante que soy me costo acabarlo, así que gran parte está revisado al menos una vez. La parte final sí que viene directo del horno (?).
> 
> Y ya me queda nada para acabar mi Hipnótica, de paso, dos prompt más y está finalizada (ya falta poco, ya falta poco).

Sting bufó por a saber qué vez en lo que llevaban sentados en torno a la mesa, los seis alrededor de la pequeña y algo baja mesa de la oficina del maestro, a unos metros del escritorio de trabajo con los papeles perfectamente ordenados.

—Son ¿cuántos?, ¿veinte metros? —inquirió Sting entre dientes, molesto.

—Muchos más, no sabes contar —contestó Rufus, indiferente.

Yukino suspiró con cansancio, harta de la discusión.

—Chicos, ya paren —pidió.

—¡Es una maldita cerveza! —replicó Sting—. ¿Tanto te cuesta ir por ella?

—Si tanto la quieres ve tú —contraatacó Rufus.

Yukino ahora rodó los ojos, todavía más cansada de todo ese asunto. Para empezar era una discusión estúpida. Sí, Sting le había pedido a Rufus, que era el más cercano a la puerta, que fuera por otra cerveza a la cocina y éste se había negado, algo bastante esperable. ¡Pero llevar a saber cuánto discutiendo por lo mismo era una exageración! Vale, que Sting era insistente, pero Rufus se negaba continuamente y al final, como siempre, había empezado a meterse con el maestro. Pero ella repetía, ¡todo ese asunto era una exageración! Rufus era algo desagradable a veces (aunque nunca con ella), en verdad la solución desde un comienzo era que Sting fuera por la cerveza cuando era claro que el mago de creación no pensaba mover un dedo y solo buscaba exasperarlo. ¿Tanto costaba darse cuenta de eso?

—Te la pedí muy amablemente.

—Oh, por supuesto, como eres la educación en persona.

Yukino se llevó la mano a la cara, realmente agotada de seguir oyendo lo mismo por a saber cuántos malditos minutos. Minerva, sentada a su lado —no del todo, estaba en una de las puntas de la mesa y Yukino sentada a su izquierda, junto a Sting— rió suavemente, depositando una de sus manos en su hombro como señal de consuelo, que daba lo mismo porque era claro que la maga disfrutaba la situación. Rogue, sentado en la otra esquina, frente a Minerva y a la izquierda de Sting, suspiró igual que ella. Orga, sentado frente a ella, a la derecha de Minerva y la izquierda de Rufus... Bueno, solo siguió bebiendo su cerveza porque la verdad la discusión lo tenía bastante indiferente.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan insoportable? —inquirió Sting—. Soy tu maldito maestro, muestra algo de respeto.

—Te respetará un caracol, Sting, no más que eso.

—¿Qué has querido decir con esa frase?

—¿Ves? Con lo lento que eres es difícil respetarte.

—Rufus, te voy a golpear.

—Chicos —repitió Yukino, alzando levemente la voz.

—¡Él empieza! —se defendió Sting señalando a Rufus—. ¡Es un maldito bastardo y ni culpa siente por ello!

—Qué dices, Rufus es un encanto —comentó Minerva, sonriente.

—Gracias Señorita —dijo éste esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Señorita! —replicaron tanto Sting como Yukino.

—No lo apoye —continuó Yukino.

—Podría apoyarme a mí —pidió Sting.

—¡Sting-sama!

—Sting, para tu inmadurez de una vez —habló Rogue, ocasionando que el rubio lo mirara molesto—. Estamos de acuerdo en que Rufus es el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra y tendrían que haberlo abortado —comentó, ganándose ahora la mirada molesta de ambos rubios—, pero puedes ir por la maldita cerveza, deja de discutir por estupideces.

—No es una estupidez, estúpido —se defendió Eucliffe.

—Y el único con cara de feto abortado aquí eres tú —dijo Rufus.

Minerva aguantó la risa al oírlos a ambos, más aún al ver la cara que puso Rogue ante los comentarios de sus compañeros.

—Imbéciles —dijo entre dientes.

—Rogue-sama, no empiece usted también —exigió Yukino.

—Rufus —llamó Orga, captando la atención del grupo y tendiéndole la botella vacía al susodicho—. ¿Me traes otra cerveza?

Hubo un amplio, muy amplio silencio.

—Claro.

Ahora el silencio solo duro segundos.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —gritó Sting, viendo como el mago de creación se levantaba y aceptaba la botella vacía—. ¡Yo no pero él sí!

Rufus lo miró fijamente unos momentos.

—Exacto —respondió, dando la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina.

Minerva no contuvo la risa ante el tic en el ojo de su maestro, que parecía con ganas de querer matar a alguien, rubio y de ojos verdes en lo posible. Yukino, a su lado, suspiró.

—Orga-sama —reclamó, mirando al susodicho.

—¿Qué? —inquirió éste—. Él está más cerca de la puerta.

—¡Por qué tú sí y yo no!

—Porque es Rufus, Sting, ahora deja el tema en paz —pidió Rogue.

—¡Yo hasta lo pedí por favor!

—Sting-sama, mejor en verdad deje el tema en paz.

—¿Podrías decirme por qué maldita sea a ti sí pueden traerte una cerveza pero a mí no? —cuestionó el maestro con ira.

Orga simplemente se alzó de hombros ante su pregunta.

—Quién sabe.

—Oh, pero si es obvio —comentó Minerva con diversión, ganando la mirada de los cuatro magos junto a ella. No tardo en arrepentirse de haber hablado—. No, nada —le restó importancia, tomando su copa de vino para seguir bebiendo en silencio.

Rogue frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué forma es obvio?

—Dije que no importa —dijo Minerva, dejando su copa de vuelta sobre la mesa.

—No dijo eso —replicó Sting.

La mayor rodó los ojos.

—No esas palabras, pero eso quise decir.

—Señorita —llamó Yukino con suavidad—, ¿por qué lo considera obvio? —inquirió.

Minerva chistó, arrepentida de haber sacado el tema.

—Venga, ¿cuándo Rufus ha hecho algo por Sting?

—Ya, ¿y eso quiere decir que de habérselo pedido yo hubiera ido? —refutó Rogue.

Hubo un silencio.

—No, imposible —admitieron todos.

—Pero de habérselo pedido yo o la Señorita seguro sí va —dijo Yukino, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Qué implica eso? —cuestionó Sting—, ¿que Orga tiene cara de chica?

—El único con cara de quinceañera fanática aquí eres tú, retrasado mental —dijo Orga, frunciendo el ceño.

—Apoyo esa noción.

—Vete al infierno, Orga —comentó Sting—, y Rogue puede ir contigo.

Yukino suspiró al oírlos discutir, para luego regresar la atención a Minerva.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo considera obvio?

Minerva suspiró exasperada, apoyando su barbilla en una de sus manos y su codo en su rodilla, pensativa. Lo más adecuado o correcto sería no decirlo, pero le iban a insistir. ¿Lo decía o no lo decía?

—Digamos que —comenzó, obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes para su disgusto—, he notado que Rufus es... algo evidente.

—¿Evidente? —repitió Yukino, confusa.

Orga endureció el rostro.

—¿Qué está tratando de decir?

La maga chistó, con ganas de morderse la lengua para no haber dicho nada nunca.

—Nada importante, solo que a veces es fácil de leer.

—¿Fácil de leer? —preguntó Sting, extrañado.

—O sea que es predecible —le dijo Rogue.

—Ah —asintió el maestro, para luego fruncir el ceño—. ¿Rufus es predecible?

—No —dijo Orga.

—Ya, yo solo dije que para mí es fácil de leer —aclaró Minerva.

—Señorita —llamó Yukino con suavidad, cansada de que siempre el tema de conversación se desviara—, ¿de qué manera hace evidente eso el que Rufus no vaya a la cocina por Sting pero sí por Orga?

Minerva fijo la mirada en Yukino, sin decir nada por largos segundos, demasiados en opinión de su maestro.

—Es un buen punto, yo aún no entiendo por qué le parece obvio —dijo Sting, cruzándose de brazos y pensando—. Digo, vale que por mí no hace nunca nada el muy bastardo. Bueno, salvo ordenar el papeleo —apuntó el escritorio—, pero no cuenta porque me hace pagarle... Aunque nunca me ha cobrado —comentó, percatándose de pronto del detalle—. Que curioso. —Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, para luego restarle importancia al hecho—. Bueno, pero por lo demás nunca ha hecho nada por mí.

—Demonios, Sting, me van a sangrar los oídos con tus divagaciones —dijo Rogue con molestia.

—Por ustedes dos vale, porque es un caballero y todo lo demás, pero por mí o Rogue nada. O sea, en general no hace nada por nadie, es un desgraciado; si hasta con ustedes depende de lo que le pidan. Pero a Orga lo aguanta, y lo ayuda, y no le critica todo el cien por ciento de las veces y se hace curioso porque con los demás sí lo hace. ¡Hasta parece disfrutar su compañía! Eso es raro, si me pregunta, pero para usted es algo obvio y no entiendo por qué. Es decir, dice que es predecible, pero no ha dicho en qué le parece predecible, no sé si me explico.

—No —le dijo Orga—, de hecho, estás haciendo lo contrario.

—Quieren callarse y dejar de estar en mi contra —se quejo Sting.

Minerva suspiró, frotándose las cienes con cansancio. Ella quería a Sting, pero a veces era estresante.

—Sting-sama, lo que pasa es que pudo omitir varios comentarios e ir directo al punto —aclaró Yukino con calma—. Pero Sting-sama tiene razón, Señorita, no entiendo por qué... eh, lo dicho por Sting-sama es obvio para usted.

—Porque lo es —dijo Minerva.

—No, no lo es —refutó Orga.

La maga entrecerró los ojos, recelosa de esa actitud.

—Sí, al menos para mí.

—No puedo solo —Orga agito su mano, restandole importancia al asunto—, caerle bien.

—Oh, claro, tan bien que le caes —dijo Minerva con ironía, rodando los ojos.

—No estoy entendiendo a dónde va la conversación —dijo Sting, mirando a uno y a otro—, porque yo estoy seguro de qué hablamos por qué le era obvio a usted —señaló a Minerva, ignorando la inmediata critica de Yukino porque señalar era de mala educación—, no las hipotéticas teorías de Orga.

—¡No es una maldita teoría, insinúas que le caigo mal!

—Claro que no —se metió Rogue—, si a quien no soporta es a Sting.

—No te metas, Rogue, menos si no vas a decir algo inteligente.

—Él único incapaz de decir algo inteligente aquí eres tú —se defendió el mago de sombras.

Minerva volvió a tallarse las sienes ante la discusión.

—Yo digo muchas cosas inteligentes.

—En otra realidad alternativa será, maestro.

—Como dice Orga, ni por que te paguen eres capaz de hacer eso.

—Repito, iros al infierno, ambos, ¡y llevaos al imbécil de Rufus con ustedes!

—¡¿Y por qué diablos lo metes a él?! —se quejo el mayor—. ¿Te ha hecho algo, acaso?

—¡Sí, varias veces! —exclamó Sting—. ¡Si quieres mi opinión Rufus solo quiere verme arder!

—Hasta la persona más pacifista de este mundo te quiere ver arder, Sting.

—Dónde quedo tu lealtad de compañero, Rogue.

—No recuerdo que tuviéramos eso —reclamó Cheney—, además suena increíblemente gay.

—Es porque son gays —dijo Orga—, los dos.

—¡Lo son los cuatro, maldita sea! —exclamó Minerva, molesta—. Dejen la maldita discusión, producen migraña.

Yukino no supo si reír o llorar ante la situación. Genial, ahora se metía ella.

—¡Yo no soy gay! —replicó Sting.

—Eres el ser humano más gay en el mundo —dijo Rogue—, a diferencia...

—Tuya no, contando que es gay por ti —lo interrumpió Orga—; y no me meta a Rufus cuando ni siquiera está presente, Señorita.

—Oh venga —dijo Minerva—, eso prueba aún más que son gays los cuatro.

—¡Que no soy gay!

—¡Que a nadie le importa, Sting!

—¿Cómo demonios eso prueba que Rufus es gay? —cuestionó el mago de rayos.

—El que lo defiendas una y otra vez es prueba bastante válida —dijo Minerva.

—¡Rogue, serás bastardo traidor!

—¡Sus discusiones de pareja podrían no ser a los gritos! —reclamó Orga, mirando molesto a ambos—. No dejan hablar sin tener que gritar —continuó.

—Qué hablar, discutes con la Señorita sobre si Rufus es gay o no —alegó Sting.

—Pero no gritamos y claro que digo que es gay dado —Minerva hizo un gesto con la mano—, todo.

—¿Todo qué? —inquirió el mayor—. Ni siquiera está presente.

—No está presente justamente como prueba de que es gay.

—No acabo de entender como funciona eso, Señorita —dijo Sting algo más calmado—. Quiero decir, no está presente porque fue a por la cerveza de Orga, qué tiene que ver eso con ser gay.

—Es un buen punto —comentó Rogue—. Vale que Sting es gay y todo lo que hace es prueba de que lo es, pero que yo sepa con Rufus ni aplica esa lógica.

Minerva suspiró, frotándose nuevamente las cienes.

—Lo es porque está enamorado de un hombre, no porque esté ausente —replicó la maga, separando su mano de su rostro con hartazgo.

Orga frunció el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo Rufus está enamorado?

—¿Y qué sigue teniendo que ver eso con haber ido por una cerveza? —cuestionó Sting—. Digo, no tienen relación entre sí, ¿no? Ir por una cerveza no prueba que estés enamorado de alguien. Más bien...

—¡Fue a por la maldita cerveza porque está total y completamente enamorado de Orga! —exclamó Minerva, harta—. Es demasiado obvio —finalizó.

Rogue, que había llevado su vaso nuevamente a los labios cuando se había cansado de la discusión, escupió todo el contenido de éste al oír el comentario. Minerva, ante eso, agradeció unos momentos y solo unos momentos estar ambos en las puntas de la mesa y por tanto demasiado lejos como para que el escupitajo le hubiese llegado, luego lamento haber iniciado esa discusión. Más aún cuando se formó el silencio en la estancia.

Que una cosa era decir que su compañero era gay, a Sting se lo decían todo el tiempo, y otra soltar que estaba enamorado. Pero la culpa no era de ella, le exasperaban la paciencia. Sting especialmente.

—Eso —dijo, sonriendo con incomodidad—, es un poquito obvio que... bueno, le gustas. ¿Alguien quiere más vino? —Alzó la botella, en un intento muy poco sutil y muy poco efectivo de aligerar el ambiente.

—Señorita —dijo Yukino tras un largo tiempo de no intervenir en la platica, quieta y parpadeando confundida—, ¿qué mierda está diciendo?

—¡Oh, venga! —bufó Minerva—. ¿De verdad nadie se había dado cuenta?

—Bueno —dijo Sting, alargando de más la palabra—, ¿no? —rió, incómodo.

—Si es casi tan evidente como tu enamoramiento por Dragneel, quitando la parte de fanática.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Rufus, entrando en la estancia.

Hubo un respingo masivo ante ese hecho.

—Nada —replicaron Sting, Rogue y Yukino a la vez en tanto Minerva volvía a llevarse su copa a la boca, aparentando normalidad y desviando la mirada a Orga que no había dicho nada desde hace un rato. Su grito, para ser más específicos.

Rufus enarcó una ceja, bastante extrañado por la respuesta, antes de avanzar de vuelta a la mesa y depositar sobre ésta una caja con seis cervezas en ella, para luego proceder a sentarse donde se hallaba antes y retirar una cerveza, que le tendió a Orga.

—Ten.

El mayor volteó hacia él, aceptando la cerveza en silencio y con algo de incomodidad porque el ambiente estaba tenso y se notaba.

—Gracias —dijo, abriendo la botella con la mano y llevándose la cerveza a la boca.

Sting sonrió con algo de nerviosismo antes de estirar el brazo, dispuesto a coger una cerveza.

—Oye —le reclamó Rufus, apartando su mano—, ¿qué haces?

—Sacar una cerveza —resolvió el maestro con obviedad.

—No son para ti, quita.

Sting frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —inquirió—, ¿acaso le trajiste seis cervezas a Orga?

—Sí —dijo Rufus con simpleza, para luego enarcar una ceja debido a que Sting se lo quedo mirando con los ojos bien abiertos y si su oído no le fallaba Orga acababa de ahogarse con la cerveza a su lado—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, mirándolos a todos.

—No, nada —respondió Yukino, sonriendo de manera forzada y centrando su atención en Minerva, que seguía bebiendo vino y hacía como si la situación no fuera con ella. Golpeó con su codo a Sting, regresando la mirada a él—. ¿Verdad, Sting-sama?

—Eh. —El maestro volteó a verla, espabilando—. Sí, por supuesto, no pasa nada.

Rufus frunció el ceño.

—Ya, lo que digan.

—No, no pasa nada —dijo Rogue, reaccionando por fin tras su escupitajo—. ¿A mí me das una cerveza?

—No.

—Bien —asintió el mago de sombras.

Minerva tuvo claro en esos momentos que la sutileza no era el fuerte de ninguno de los magos allí presentes.

—Tardaste mucho —comentó con una media sonrisa.

—Un poco —dijo Rufus, relajándose algo al hablar, porque la actitud de los demás lo tenía tenso—. ¿Paso algo mientras no estuve?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió la maga, sonriendo con naturalidad.

Rufus la miró algo desconfiado pero luego se recostó contra el sillón, por lo visto dejando el tema de lado.

—¿De qué hablaban? —inquirió.

—De nada —respondió con rapidez Sting, ganándose otro codazo de Yukino.

—Colores —dijo la maga con una sonrisa forzada.

El mago de creación nuevamente los miró con desconfianza.

—¿Colores? —repitió, extrañado.

—Sí —asintió Yukino, nerviosa—, le decía a Sting-sama y los demás que mi color favorito es el blanco —aclaró, mirando unos momentos a Minerva, que había vuelto a desviar la mirada como si aquello no fuera con ella; y es que ella no tenía la culpa de que fueran tan poco sutiles—. ¿Su color favorito, Señorita?

—Azul.

—Ya veo —Yukino regresó la mirada a Rufus—. ¿El tuyo?

—El verde.

Orga volvió a atragantarse con la cerveza en tanto Yukino ensanchaba la sonrisa, en una mueca para nada natural. Rogue, a un lado de Sting, que también sonreía de manera forzada, decidió hablar.

—¿No era el rojo? —preguntó.

—Ya no.

—¿Y por qué diablos no?

Rufus parpadeó algo confundido ante la reacción de Rogue.

—Porque ahora me gusta más el verde —respondió con confusión.

—Claro, porque muchas cosas bonitas son verdes, el pasto, las plantas, las botellas de cerveza —comentó Orga con calma y una vez se hubo recuperado de sus dos ahogamientos sucesivos.

Yukino alzó una mano.

—Por supuesto, es un color muy bonito. Las esmeraldas son verdes, algunos pájaros, su té favorito —agregó.

—Frosch —dijo Rogue.

—Ajá —musitó Rufus, confundido y desviando la mirada de uno al otro—. Es un buen color —dijo, algo inseguro.

Sting sonrió.

—A ti también te gustan algunas cosas verdes, ¿no?

—¿Claro? —respondió Rufus, todavía inseguro—. Aunque el té verde no es exactamente...

—Las hojas de té son verdes —lo cortó Yukino.

—Bueno, sí —admitió el mago.

—Entonces —dijo Minerva, dejando su copa a un lado y sonriendo, de una manera no muy agradable—, ¿qué cosas verdes te gustan a ti?

Rufus enarcó una ceja.

—No me había detenido a pensar en eso —comentó.

—Sus ojos son verdes —dijo Rogue.

—Sí, pero no soy fanático del color de mis ojos.

—A ver, ¿qué cosas del cuarto son verdes aparte de tus ojos?

Yukino frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Minerva, desconfiando de ella, aunque con la sonrisa que tenía confiar en ella era difícil.

—Las botellas de cerveza —repitió Orga.

—La camisa que lleva Sting.

—Ah, sí, mi camisa es verde —dijo Sting, afirmando las palabras de Rogue.

Yukino suspiró y, ahora, miró a Rufus, que no había dicho nada, tratando de sonreír con naturalidad y fallando en el intento.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó éste.

—Algo verde que le guste —pidió la maga, hablando con algo de temor, Minerva seguía sonriendo y Rufus parecía no captar a dónde iba la conversación.

El mago de creación solo enarcó una ceja, pensativo. Se quedo así unos momentos, como si no notara la expectación en el cuarto, antes de hablar.

—Nada importante.

—¿Nada importante? —repitió Sting, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ajá, ¿por?

—¿Cómo nada importante?

Rufus frunció el ceño.

—Nada importante. ¿Necesitas una definición para esa frase?

—Entonces —se metió Minerva—, no te gusta nada verde que sea de verdadera importancia, ¿eso tratas de decir?

Entonces, el apocalipsis —vale, no tan exagerado—, Rufus se llevo la mano al cuello, señal inequívoca de que se había puesto nervioso.

—Sí, más o menos.

Nada importante, nada importante, ¡nada importante nunca significa nada importante! Vale, quizás ellos estaban siendo exagerados, pero nada importante solía significar lo contrario, algo importante.

—Vale, lo entiendo —se apresuró en decir Sting antes de levantarse—. Voy a la cocina por una cerveza, ¿alguien quiere algo? —cuestionó desviando el tema.

—Orga tiene seis —comentó Minerva.

—No, eso lo noto —aclaró el maestro—, por eso pregunte si alguien quería algo, él no puede querer algo.

—No, pero son cinco cervezas —dijo el mayor, mostrando la botella vacía en sus manos.

—Vale, tenías seis —corrigió el maestro.

—Podría traer más bocadillos, Sting-sama —pidió Yukino, entregándole la fuente ya vacía.

—Vale.

—Yo también quiero una cerveza.

—Ok, Rogue. ¿Señorita?

—Cerveza.

—Genial, tres cervezas y los bocadillos. ¿Nada más? —Negación general—. Perfecto.

Sting dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, antes de ser detenido.

—¿Puede cargarlo todo, Sting-sama?

—Supongo —respondió Sting, volteando hacia la chica.

—Rufus-sama, acompáñelo —ordenó Yukino.

—Ah —reclamó el susodicho—. ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque eres una persona horrible con Sting-sama.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Vale, lo capto.

Rufus suspiró unos momentos antes de levantarse e ir tras su maestro, que lo miraba levemente molesto. Ambos abandonaron el cuarto y entonces se formó el silencio absoluto. Orga abrió una segunda botella de cerveza mientras Minerva dejaba su copa, ya vacía, a un lado. Yukino jugueteó con sus dedos unos momentos, incómoda.

—Yo creo que los ojos de Rufus son de un verde muy bonito —comentó al aire mientras Rogue jugaba con su vaso también vacío.

No por nada él y la Señorita habían pedido una cerveza.

—El cabello de Orga también...

—Señorita, puede irse al demonio.

Minerva miró al mayor con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió.

—No pasa nada.

—Ya, lo que digas.

Intercambiaron miradas mientras Yukino tosía, nerviosa, desviando la atención a Rogue.

—Sus ojos también son muy bonitos, Rogue-sama —comentó.

—Ah, gracias —dijo este.

—También me gustan los suyos, Señorita —agregó, siendo ignorada por la susodicha.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿Qué quiere usted que diga?

Oh, la maldita tensión, quizás lo mejor era que tomara a Rogue de la mano y huyeran lejos. Yukino carraspeó, tensa como todo en ese maldito cuarto.

—Eh, Señorita —llamó nuevamente, en tanto Rogue se mantenía callado y casi parecía que quería hundirse en el asiento y desaparecer, porque prefería no inmiscuirse.

—¿No es evidente?

—No.

Minerva soltó una risa cargada de ironía, ocasionando que Yukino se planteara seriamente la opción de huir.

—¿No vas a decir nada de nada sobre Rufus?

—¿Qué espera que diga sobre él?

La puerta tampoco estaba tan lejos, y como la idea de ser absorbido por el sillón y desaparecer no parecía funcionarle a Rogue, de seguro aceptaba salir corriendo de ahí con ella.

—No sé, le gustas, algo tendrías que decir.

—No le gusto, Señorita.

Minerva rodó los ojos y Yukino rogó, en verdad rogó, que los otros llegaran pronto.

—¿Esto es una especie de negación?

—No es una maldita negación —replicó Orga—, simplemente no le gusto.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Tiene prueba de ello, acaso?

Hubo otro intercambio de miradas mientras Yukino calculaba los metros de ahí a la puerta. A tema, la cocina no estaba tan lejos, ¿por qué tardaban tanto Sting y Rufus? Bueno, tampoco es que Rufus hubiera tardado poco la primera vez.

—¿Necesitas una prueba de ello?

—Por qué habría de no necesitarla, su palabra no es tan —hizo énfasis— confiable.

—¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó Minerva—. Yo digo lo que creo.

—¿Ve? Lo que cree, no lo que es.

—Y estoy segura de tener razón.

Orga gruñó fastidiado, Minerva no dio señales de verse afectada, aunque junto un poco sus cejas. Yukino se mordió el labio, miró a la nada e hizo lo único que se podía hacer en esa situación: abstraerse. Cantó en su mente con calma mientras los demás... compartían puntos de vista; y Rogue trataba de ser absorbido por un mueble, claro.

—¿Por qué habría de estar tan segura?

—¿Por qué te parece tan raro que lo esté?

—Es solo una idea suya. —El mago de rayos bufó, molesto—, y la dice como si fuera una verdad universal.

—Universal no —dijo Minerva—, pero de que es verdad lo es.

—¿Por?

—¿Y por qué no? —inquirió la maga, recelosa—. ¿Te molesta tanto la idea?

Un momento de silencio, ocupado solo por otro intercambio de miradas. Si Yukino no estuviera ocupada columpiando elefantes pensaría algo de esa batalla visual.

—Claro que no.

—¿De verdad?

—No veo por qué me molestaría.

—¿Y a qué viene la insistencia?

—La insistente es usted.

Minerva frunció el ceño.

—No soy insistente —replicó—. El único aquí testarudo que no quiere aceptar la verdad eres tú.

—No le gusto.

—Por última vez, le gustas.

—¡¿Y por qué diablos le gustaría?! —cuestionó el mago.

La maga se cruzó de brazos.

—Ve a preguntarle a él.

—Muy gracioso.

—Evidente, soy una gran comediante.

—Por supuesto, es tan divertida.

—¡Volvimos! —anunció Sting pateando la puerta para ingresar, pero era el maestro y esa era su oficina, estaba en su derecho a ello.

Yukino, que ya llevaba más de treinta elefantes, sonrió.

—Ya era hora —reclamó pese a la expresión animada—, la cocina no está tan lejos.

—Lo sentimos —comentó Sting, acercándose a ellos con tres cervezas en la mano, seguido de Rufus que solo portaba la fuente con comida en una mano.

—Fue Sting.

—¡No fui yo, bastardo! —Se defendió el maestro ante la acusación, sentándose en su puesto anterior y pasándole una cerveza a Rogue y otra a Minerva.

Rufus lo miró unos momentos mientras depositaba la fuente en la mesa, para luego sentarse y contemplar unos momentos a todos.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, claro que no —dijo Yukino—. ¿Por qué?

—Nada, solo me dio esa impresión —comentó Rufus.

—Un poco, ¿no? —dijo Sting, sonriendo y notando algo parecido a tensión en el ambiente.

Y Rogue había aceptado la cerveza que le tendió sin despegarse un milímetro del sillón, todavía parecía querer desaparecer en éste.

Minerva sonrió, abriendo la cerveza que le había dado su maestro y bebiendo un trago antes de hablar. Total, ya había hablado antes, mejor seguir con el tema que dejarlo en la nada.

—Oye Rufus —llamó, captando la atención del grupo—, podrías darme tu definición de alguien atractivo.

El mago de creación enarcó una ceja, algo extrañado por el pedido. Orga se cruzó de brazos y miró a la maga con una expresión parecida a _aquí a la vuelta hay un gremio llamado Tártaros, ¿por qué no vuelve para allá?_ Yukino suspiró y luego su sonrisa volvió a ser forzada. Sting miró a uno y a otro algo confundido, sin captar bien qué diablos pasaba ahí. Síntoma de haber ido a la cocina.

—¿Para? —preguntó Rufus.

—Solo responde.

El mago parpadeó ante esa respuesta.

—Bueno —comenzó, deteniéndose unos momentos a pensar—, no sé, ¿depende?

—¿De? —cuestionó Minerva, mirándolo fijamente.

Rufus sonrió, incómodo.

—No estoy muy seguro de qué me está pidiendo así que...

—De todos los que estamos en el cuarto, excluyéndome —dijo Minerva—, ¿quién es el más atractivo?

Hubo un silencio mientras Rufus parpadeaba, aún más confuso si se podía. Yukino presintió en que acababa eso, o más bien, lo que buscaba la otra maga. Sonrió.

—Yo —dijo, captando la atención de todos—. Soy yo, ¿no?

Ahora quien parpadeó fue Minerva.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿No está de acuerdo, Señorita?

Otro silencio mientras la mayor miraba a la albina queriendo decir: _t-r-a-m-p-o-s-a_.

—Claro que sí —respondió, obteniendo un asentimiento generalizado—. Pero no cuenta, obvio que las chicas somos más bonitas —comentó, para luego volver a mirar a Rufus—. Y excluyendo a las chicas, Rufus.

El susodicho enarcó una ceja ante su planteamiento, para luego hablar.

—¿Debo excluir a Sting también?

—¡Serás hijo de puta!

Orga rió con fuerza al igual que Rogue, ocasionando que éste último se separara finalmente del maldito sillón.

—¡Sí, excluyelo! —exclamó el mago de sombras divertido.

Minerva rodó los ojos. Venga, que eso dejaba la disputa entre Rogue y Orga.

—Sting tiene cara de niño pequeño pero sigue siendo de niño —replicó, apuntando al maestro.

—¡Ey! —Se quejó Sting ante eso.

Yukino fue quien rodó los ojos ahora ante la risa general, para luego sonreír levemente.

—Rufus-sama, Señorita, no sean así con Sting-sama —dijo con voz suave y calmada.

—¡Eso, yo soy muy bonito! —reclamó el maestro, molesto.

Rogue dejó de reír para voltear hacia el rubio.

—Oh sí, la belleza de un niño de cinco años. —Se burló.

—Vete al demonio, Rogue.

—Venga, dejen de desviar el tema —se quejó Minerva, sonriente—. Como decía, yo estaba preguntándole a Rufus quién le parecía bonito, no si Sting le parece niña o no.

—Creo que el término es fanática —comentó Orga.

Sting los miró a ambos con molestia. A todos, en realidad. ¿Por qué siempre se iban en su contra?

—Digan eso ahora, de todas formas el más bonito soy yo —dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos, en algo parecido a un berrinche.

—Sting, definitivamente no eres la más bonita —refutó Rufus.

—¡Bonito demonios, soy hombre! —Sting alzó una mano y señaló al mago frente a él—. ¡Si alguien tiene el pelo largo y el rostro fino aquí eres tú!

Rufus frunció el ceño.

—Perdón, soy mucho más masculino de lo que tú podrías llegar a ser.

—Oh, pero por supuesto —dijo Sting con ironía, rodando los ojos—. Yo luzco mucho más masculino —repitió, terco.

Yukino suspiró al oírlos, por qué siempre tenían que hallar un motivo para discutir. Sin embargo, dada la situación anterior a cuando lo hacían por esa única y exclusiva vez los prefería discutiendo.

—Y siguen desviando el tema —se quejo Minerva—. Sting no parece niña.

—Vale, no parece niña —aceptó Rufus—, pero hombre tampoco y menos uno atractivo.

—Rufus, te puedes ir al maldito infierno —dijo Sting entre dientes—. ¿Cómo se supone luce un hombre atractivo según tú?

—No sé. Más alto, más grande, más ancho de espalda, sin esa cara de pendejo subnormal que traes siempre.

—¿Con barba? —cuestionó Minerva.

—No, Sting-sama se vería horrible con barba. —Se metió Yukino.

—Creí que era lampiño —dijo Rogue, todavía burlón.

—¡Es rubio, por eso no se nota! —replicó el maestro—. ¡Tengo vello!

—Te digo quienes son lampiños —dijo Orga—, los niños.

—¡Os podéis ir a la mierda todos!

—Sting-sama, yo solo hacía un comentario.

El rubio se quedo en silencio unos momentos.

—Bueno, tú y la Señorita no, los otros tres imbéciles... —comenzó—. ¡Al carajo, Rufus tampoco tiene vello!

—Rufus se afeita —dijo Orga.

—¿De verdad?

—Todos nos afeitamos menos tú, Sting —dijo Rogue.

—¡Orga no se afeita!

—Claro, porque la barba le crece así natural —dijo Minerva con sarcasmo, levantándose—. En fin, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches a todos —sonrió al decir aquello, captando la atención del grupo—. Que duerman bien.

Yukino frunció el ceño al ver como se dirigía a la puerta, segura de que ahí había algo raro. Se iba como si todo hubiera quedado solucionado, hubiera demostrado su punto o algo así. Lo pensó unos momentos, tratando de dilucidar a qué se había debido esa sonrisa de victoria, antes de dar en el clavo.

—Con permiso —pidió, levantándose y yendo tras la mayor a paso rápido—. ¡Señorita!

Sting frunció el ceño.

—Tengo la leve impresión de haberme perdido de algo.

—El cerebro —dijo Rufus, levantándose también—. De todas maneras todos actúan bien raro hoy —comentó, mirando un momentos a sus compañeros antes de señalar la mesa—. Sting, limpia. Yo me voy a dormir, ¿vienes? —le preguntó a Orga.

—¡Por qué diablos tengo que limpiar yo! —reclamó el maestro.

—Claro —respondió Orga tras unos momentos de silencio, mirando fijamente al mago de creación para luego levantarse.

—¡Es más, con qué derecho me lo ordenas!

—Con el derecho de que yo ordeno el papeleo y no me gusta trabajar en un lugar sucio —aclaró Rufus, dando la vuelta rumbo a la puerta, dirigiéndole una escueta mirada a Orga para asegurarse que iba con él.

Sting los vio marcharse, volteando luego hacia Rogue y centrando la mirada en él. Cheney le mantuvo la mirada unos momentos antes de suspirar.

—Ya, te ayudo.

—¡Gracias Rogue! —exclamó el rubio, saltando sobre su compañero para abrazarlo—. No es mucho, terminamos pronto, definitivamente no tardamos si me ayudas.

—Sí, sí, ya sé, ahora suéltame.

Sting rió unos momentos antes de separarse y disponerse a ordenar, mientras más rápido acabaran mejor. Total, mañana sería otro día. Se levantaría, iría a molestar a Rogue para que se levantara, iría a la cocina donde ya estaría Yukino, Orga no tardaría en ir también, él enarcaría una ceja.

Vale, lo último era nuevo.

—¿Qué? —Le preguntó Orga ante la insistencia de su mirada.

Sting mantuvo la mirada fija y la ceja arqueada unos momentos antes de hablar.

—¿Durmieron juntos?

Tanto el mayor como Yukino centraron su atención en el rubio. Orga frunció el ceño.

—¿No irás a seguir con el tema?

—No —dijo Sting, apoyando el codo en la mesa y su barbilla en su mano, en aspecto desinteresado—. Es solo que con todo lo que dijo la Señorita ayer pensé que podría haberte incomodado. Tú sabes, te dijo que le gustabas a Rufus y luego ustedes duermen juntos en la misma cama. ¿No debería ser extraño?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Orga, molesto.

Sting se revolvió el cabello mientra sonreía nerviosamente.

—En realidad es un buen punto —dijo Yukino, algo incómoda—. Digo, ¿no tendría que ser... incómodo?

Orga se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué habría de? —inquirió.

Yukino sonrió, retorciendo el mantel que sostenía en las manos antes de responder.

—Bueno —murmuró—, era lo esperable, pero si no fue así supongo que está bien.

Hubo otro momento de silencio, interrumpido por Sting.

—Yukino —llamó—, creo que se está quemando el pan.

La chica lo miró, sin atender inmediatamente a su llamado. Orga enarcó una ceja ante eso, regresando la mirada a la cocina y señalando con una mano.

—Tiene razón, está echando humo.

La maga parpadeó antes de voltear, notando que efectivamente el pan sobre el tostador se estaba quemando. Reaccionó entonces, apresurándose en retirar el pan del tostador olvidando que tenía aún el mantel en la mano, ocasionando que éste también comenzara a arder. Yukino lo agito en el aire ante la atenta, y bastante perpleja, mirada de ambos chicos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Sting.

Orga rodó los ojos ante la pregunta, porque eso era evidente. Se acercó a Yukino y cogió el mantel, aplastándolo entre sus manos para apagar la llama. Yukino suspiró ante eso, consciente de que había tenido una especie de lapsus para tamaño derroche de estupidez.

—Gracias Orga —dijo, sonriéndole al mago frente a ella.

Debía admitir que la conversación con Minerva del día anterior la había dejado algo trastocada. O mucho, quizás demasiado.

Casi como si la hubiese invocado la maga se apareció por la puerta acompañada de Rogue, que lucía preocupado.

—¿Paso algo? —cuestionó el mago de sombras, mirando el humo del lugar.

—Oh no —respondió Yukino—, solo se quemó el pan y un mantel.

Minerva enarcó una ceja.

—Creo que eso entra en la categoría de algo —comentó.

Yukino no le respondió, sencillamente le hecho una rápida mirada a la morena para luego fruncir el ceño.

—Señorita, ¿qué le he dicho de ir así por el gremio?

La mayor se cruzó de brazos, por encima de sus pechos, que se veían claramente a través de la camisola transparente que usaba para dormir, a la que no acompañaba con ropa interior.

—Luego iré a cambiarme —dijo sin demasiado interés.

Venga, ¿qué problema había que fuera así por el gremio si ahí nadie bateaba para ese lado? Ningún hombre al menos. A su parecer, por supuesto.

Sting, que se había quedado un buen tiempo mirando a su compañera —justo como los otros dos magos presentes— carraspeó levemente y desvió la mirada a Rogue.

—Te levantaste temprano —comentó.

—Evidente, me alerto el olor a humo.

—Creo que alertó a todos menos a Rufus —comentó Minerva, apartando una silla para sentarse—. ¿Ya está el desayuno?

—Si le gusta el pan quemado —dijo Orga, regresando a su puesto.

Minerva lo miró.

—¿No irás a levantar a Rufus? —cuestionó—. Para él está el desayuno.

Todos la miraron.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —inquirió Rogue, confuso y tomando asiento—. Que yo sepa a Rufus no le gusta el pan quemado, el único que come pan quemado es Orga.

La mayor esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

—Tengo mi prueba —dijo, para sorpresa de los presentes.

—¿De qué? —preguntó Sting, algo perdido.

La mayor lo miró, sin borrar la mueca del rostro.

—De lo que hablamos ayer, Orga dijo que no tenía ninguna prueba para asegurarlo y yo, justo ahora, le digo que la tengo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que Sting parpadeaba porque no terminaba de ubicarse, Rogue enarcaba una ceja y procedía a mirar a Orga porque sí se había ubicado, el mayor fruncía el ceño y Yukino suspiraba.

—Señorita, ¿es en serio?

—Sí, así que no molestes —pidió Minerva—, y tú no te preocupes, Orga, todo esto te supone un beneficio.

—¿De qué forma? —cuestionó el mago.

Minerva señaló a la albina.

—Yukino dijo que no hay problema si bebes cerveza por ésta mañana en particular.

Hubo otro momento de silencio.

—Vale, entonces no me importa —dijo Orga, levantándose para ir a la nevera—. ¿De qué iba la prueba?

—Te compran con una maldita cerveza —comentó Rogue, siguiendo su camino con la mirada.

—Aún no capto de qué hablan —dijo Sting.

—Nada importante —aclaró Orga, volviendo a la mesa cerveza en mano—. La Señorita va a demostrar que Rufus está enamorado de mí.

El maestro parpadeó, de nuevo, a la vez que Yukino volvía a suspirar.

—Señorita, no recuerdo haber accedido a nada.

Minerva alzó una mano.

—No me importa y a Orga tampoco —señaló al susodicho—. Tiene cerveza, con eso es feliz.

—Esperen —habló Sting—, ¿qué van a demostrar qué?

Rogue volteó a verlo.

—Que Rufus está enamorado por Orga —dijo—, aunque no veo cómo si ni siquiera está aquí.

Orga sonrió al notar la mirada de Minerva sobre él.

—Bebo cerveza y los que lo quieren despierto son ustedes —dijo, señalándolos a todos—, vayan a despertarlo.

Hubo un largo, verdaderamente largo y profundo momento de silencio. Minerva se llevó la mano a la barbilla, incómoda.

—No predije esto —comentó.

—Sting-sama —llamó Yukino, dando la vuelta para mirar el café—, usted es el maestro.

—¡No! —exclamó Sting con horror—. Me niego, que vaya Rogue.

—¿Y por qué yo? —reclamó el mago de sombras—. A mí ni siquiera me interesa todo éste tema, no tengo nada que ver en esto.

—¿No eres mi amigo?

Rogue miró a Sting fijamente tras su pregunta.

—Lo siento Sting, pero eso por ti no lo haría. Cualquier otra cosa, pero eso no.

Sting gimió. Yukino ya lo había mandado a él, Rogue no se pondría de su lado y tarde o temprano Minerva también se iría en su contra. Estaba perdido, indudablemente tendría que ir a despertar a Rufus, y despertar a Rufus era igual a bajar a los infiernos para enfrentarte a Satán armado con un palo de bambú. A menos que fueras Orga, claro, detalle que se detuvo a meditar unos momentos dada la conversación que mantenían porque, por primera vez en su vida, se le hacía curioso.

—¿Paso algo?

Todos voltearon para ver a Rufus en la puerta. Sting agradeció su suerte, su maldita y hermosa suerte.

—¿Con qué? —cuestionó Yukino cuando salió de la sorpresa de ver al mago ahí a esas horas.

Rufus miró unos momentos la cocina antes de tallarse los ojos, claramente cansado.

—El humo —aclaró.

—Vaya reacción más lenta —comentó Rogue.

—Levantarse de la cama es algo complicado —dijo el mago de creación, bostezando.

Apartó la mano de su cara y fijo su atención en sus compañeros, extrañándose.

—¿Por qué Orga bebe cerveza? —preguntó, consciente de que se supone Yukino no lo dejaba beber al desayuno.

—Casualidad —respondió Minerva—. ¿Podrías traerme un abrigo de mi habitación? —pidió—. Me ha dado algo de frío.

La atención de todos se fijo en la maga porque, bueno, ese comentario nadie lo esperaba. Rufus parpadeó unos momentos, algo incómodo al ver a Minerva, antes de voltear.

—Claro —accedió, partiendo rumbo a la habitación de su compañera.

—Bien, ahora a esperar que regrese —dijo Minerva, con el mismo tono de voz de quien maquina un diabólico plan—. No te bebas toda la cerveza, Orga.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó éste—, ¿y para qué mandó a llamar a Rufus si quería que se fuera?

—El que lo mandó a llamar fuiste tú —replicó Minerva, antes de sonreír—. Para explicar mi plan, claro, no lo haré con él presente.

—¿Qué plan? —preguntó Sting, que ya había dejado de hacer nota mental sobre todas las cosas que se dejó por hacer antes de su, por suerte, ya no inminente muerte.

—Es simple, en cuanto Rufus vuelva Orga le dirá que ya no quiere cerveza y se la ofrecerá a él —explicó la maga, sonriente.

Hubo un silencio por parte de los magos en tanto Yukino suspiraba.

—¿Y cómo eso va a explicar nada? —preguntó Orga, dando otro sorbo a su cerveza.

—Rufus no bebe —dijo Minerva, a lo que todos asintieron—, sería ridículo suponer que va a beber además en plena mañana. —Otro asentimiento.

Sting parpadeó, más confundido.

—¿Y entonces qué espera, que acepte la cerveza de Orga solo porque se la ha ofrecido él?

—No —respondió Minerva—, la aceptará porque eso es un beso indirecto.

Hubo otro silencio, solo que indudablemente más marcado que el anterior.

—¿Es en serio? —replicó Orga—. ¿De verdad cree que Rufus va a beber por algo tan ridículo?

—Sí. —Fue la respuesta de la mayor—, por eso probará que está enamorado de ti, por lo ridículo.

Vale, dicho así sonaba bastante (por no decir otra cosa) tonto, aunque si se detenían a pensarlo sí tenía algo de lógica. Es decir, en lo absoluto Rufus haría tamaña estupidez, a menos claro que Minerva tuviera razón.

Por eso cuando Rufus ingresó de vuelta en la habitación se formó un silencio sepulcral, toda la atención fija en él.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el mago, bastante extrañado en lo que daba la vuelta a la mesa para llegar donde Minerva—. Tenga.

—Gracias —respondió la maga, aceptando el abrigo y sonriendo con naturalidad.

Se lo colocó contando internamente los minutos que Orga tardó en decidirse, alzando finalmente la cerveza en su mano hacia su compañero.

—Rufus —llamó, captando la atención de éste—. Ya no quiero —mintió—, ten.

Oh, la expectación, casi se podía sentir ante el desenlace final.

Desde ya que eso era más que raro, mucho demasiado, pero Rufus optó por ignorar ese detalle. Sus compañeros eran bastante raros ya de por sí, tampoco era tan terrible que se pusieran más raritos de lo normal.

—Claro —dijo, cogiendo la botella que le ofrecían para llevársela a la boca.

Pero no bebió, claro que no, porque el silencio que cayó sobre la habitación fue tan pesado que hasta él lo sintió, ese repentino cambio de ambiente.

Es que si alguno hubiera tenido algo en las manos, lo hubiera botado de la impresión.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 7688 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Three-shot. Ja, ja. Cosas de la vida, me he vuelto a alargar mucho. Nada como una idea "corta" que lleva más de catorce mil palabras. En fin, nos vemos en la tercera y última —y así me tome nueve mil y pico palabras será tercera y última— parte (vale, si llevo más de diez mil palabras y no acabo quizás me lo piense un poco pero lo dudo).

Si había una verdad indudable en el mundo era que todo mal se podía explicar con que Sting era un idiota, sin excepciones (vale, unas pocas, algunos detalles eran culpa de Zeref y tal), y así como no se podía exterminar todo el mal del mundo no importaba lo que se hiciera Sting sería siempre lo suficientemente idiota para... cagarla. Así, sin tapujos, cagarla bien cagada. No era su intención, por supuesto, pero pasaban los días y era el único que no podía actuar natural. No, imposible, la sutileza era todo menos su fuerte, de hecho, era su anti-fuerte, su anti-talento o alguna tontería así.

Vale, tampoco era que todos fueran la cosa más natural del mundo; es decir, Yukino llevaba como media hora con la mirada fija en Rufus, eso desde ya que no era natural lo miraras por donde lo miraras, pero podía ignorarse en pos de lo poco natural que era Sting. Quizás a causa de que además de no ser sutil el maestro pasaba bastante tiempo con todos, todo lo que él hacía acababa por ser bastante evidente.

Por eso indudablemente todo era culpa de Sting, era ley sagrada en Sabertooth.

Para empezar, ni siquiera trataba de actuar natural, que al menos los demás le ponían algo de empeño. En realidad no, Minerva no tardó en notar que era la única que tenía el don de la sutileza.

—Yukino, está comenzando a verte raro.

La susodicha dio un leve respingo, volteando luego hacia su compañera. Frunció el ceño, antes de regresar la mirada a Rufus y notar que, efectivamente, la estaba viendo raro (ni modo que fuera a ser de otro modo si llevaba media hora mirándolo). Se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada, tratando sin resultados de actuar normal. Cuando carraspeó incómoda y fijo la vista en el piso Minerva volvió a hablar.

—Deberías dejar de hacer eso.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó la menor, regresando la atención a su compañera—, ¿carraspear?

—Estar tan pendiente de Rufus, va a comenzar a sospechar.

Aunque ya lo hacía, era indudable que el mago de creación ya había notado que algo raro sucedía con todos (hubiera sido tonto de su parte si fuera de otra forma). Al menos, se consoló Minerva, sospechaba que algo sucedía pero no qué y era mejor así.

Yukino mantuvo la mirada en ella unos momentos antes de regresar la atención al frente, solo que esta vez a ningún punto en particular.

—¿Usted en verdad lo cree?

—¿Que Rufus va a sospechar? —inquirió Minerva—. Pues sí, de hecho es bastante obvio que ya lo hace.

—No eso —reclamó la menor—, lo de que está enamorado de Orga-sama.

Minerva enarcó una ceja, confusa.

—Pensé que eso había quedado claro.

Vale, claro como el agua no, a fin de cuentas una prueba tan simple e interpretable no era confirmación de nada. Sin embargo, justamente ahí radicaba la actitud poco natural. Todos se habían pasado prácticamente toda la semana intentando ver alguna señal en Rufus que desmintiera lo dicho por Minerva y su beso indirecto, el único problema es que hallaban lo contrario, quizás porque al darle otro enfoque muchas acciones y actitudes de su compañero que antes pasaban por alto ahora cobraban otro sentido:

Orga era el único que podía despertar a Rufus sin que su vida corriera peligro.

Orga era el único que podía tocarle el cabello a Rufus sin ganarse una mirada asesina a cambio.

Orga era el único que podía gritar sin que a Rufus le pareciera fastidioso.

Era el único cuya indudable cercanía no le molestaba, que Rufus solía rechazar el contacto.

Si tenía insomnio y no podía dormir o no se sentía cómodo (o veinte mil excusas más), Rufus se iba a dormir con Orga, con nadie más.

Ni siquiera con Minerva era tan amable como lo era con Orga, y así un sinfín de motivos.

Vamos, que todo eso daba para pensar, a fin de cuentas era bastante raro. A causa de eso le surgía entonces la pregunta de por qué se venían a percatar de ello recién ahora, habiendo tenido tanto tiempo para hacerlo, no es como si esas actitudes de Rufus fueran recientes. Peor aún, ahora que estaban susceptibles a pensar mal de la situación, aunque era bastante inevitable considerando el asunto del... bueno, del beso indirecto o lo que fuera. Podía asumir que la culpa de que se percataran recién de lo extraño del asunto era también debido a eso, sin embargo Minerva claramente se había percatado antes (si realmente, realmente tenía razón) y eso cambiaba la situación, era factible que se hubieran percatado antes pero por alguna razón no había ocurrido, había tenido que venir Minerva a hacerlo notar porque de otra forma no se enteraban nunca. De tener razón, y lo repetía porque costaba hacerse a la idea. Más o menos, porque por más que lo pensara una y otra vez (y mirara a su compañero) Yukino llegaba a la misma respuesta.

En realidad la pregunta a Minerva había sido nada más una forma de respaldarse lo que iba comprendiendo poco a poco. No es que para ella fuera un problema todo eso, su inevitable escepticismo radicaba en solo una cosa: reciproco. Es decir, incluso si confirmaba lo de Rufus le quedaba algo por confirmar.

—Y —llamó, captando la atención de su compañera y tardando unos momentos en continuar—, ¿qué hay de Orga-sama?

—¿Él qué?

—¿Cree que esté enamorado también?

Minerva pareció tomarse unos minutos para pensarlo.

—Supongo que sí.

Yukino no dijo nada porque ciertamente no sabía qué decir. Desde que Minerva había expuesto el asunto no había notado cambios en el mayor de sus compañeros, al menos a simple vista, salvo una casi imperceptible tendencia a estar algo esquivo con Rufus. No estaba muy segura de qué pensar sobre eso, cómo interpretar ese detalle, mismo detalle que le hacía plantearse una y otra vez la situación. Es que, ¿y si era unilateral?, eso sería un tanto problemático. Admitía que no le agradaba esa posibilidad.

—Y si no fuese así —dijo, todavía algo pensativa—, ¿qué se podría hacer?

Minerva parpadeó, algo confusa por esa pregunta.

—¿Qué se podría hacer? —repitió, no muy segura de qué quería decir eso.

—Ya sabe, qué se podría hacer para que estén juntos —aclaró Yukino.

Todas las alarmas, absolutamente todas, de Minerva se encendieron. Es decir, Yukino no insinuaba lo que ella creía que insinuaba, ¿cierto? Porque de ser así le daba la impresión de que la conversación no iba por buen camino.

—Tratas de decir —dijo, ocultando su incomodidad—, ¿intervenir?

—¡Pues claro! —asintió Yukino, decidida (horriblemente decidida)—. Es decir, ellos aún no se han percatado de sus sentimientos. —¿Ellos?, ¿pero por qué hablaba en plural?, ¿no estaba acaso considerando la opción de que Orga no estuviera enamorado?, ¿no dudaba de su teoría respecto a Rufus?—, hay que hacer algo para ayudarlos.

Hay que hacer algo, ¿por qué demonios eso sonaba como si fuese su obligación o algo por el estilo?

Minerva carraspeó, empleando aún más esfuerzo en ocultar su creciente molestia antes de hablar.

—Conservo mis dudas —comentó, obteniendo una mirada confundida a sus palabras—. Es decir, no veo porque tendríamos que hacer nada, ni siquiera es seguro...

—¡Por eso! —La cortó Yukino, casi emocionada—. No me había percatado de todo este asunto hasta que usted lo mencionó, quizás ellos tampoco se han percatado de nada.

—Espera un momento, ¿quién ha dicho que no se han percatado?

Yukino pareció sorprendida por su acotación, pero no tardo en recuperarse.

—¿Quiere decir que Rufus-sama sí se ha percatado? —No era exactamente lo que había querido decir—. Supongo que tiene razón, él ya debe ser consciente. Aunque eso es bueno, significa que solo hay que abrirle los ojos a Orga-sama.

De acuerdo, en vista de la situación (ya dudaba que Yukino fuera entrar en razón) solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer: huir.

—Por supuesto —aceptó, más por sacarse esa conversación de encima que por otra cosa—. Aunque de momento deberías dejar de espiar a Rufus, para que no sospeche.

—¡Tiene razón! —exclamó Yukino, levantándose—. Iré por Orga-sama, espéreme aquí.

Minerva contempló como su compañera se marchaba, de seguro en busca del mago de rayos tal y como había afirmado. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente ella también se levantó con rapidez, aproximándose a un miembro cualquiera del gremio.

—Si Yukino pregunta por mí —dijo, llamando la atención de la chica que pasaba frente a ella—, dile que me surgió algo de vida o muerte y tuve que irme a... otro planeta.

Y dicho eso emprendió camino a las puertas del gremio, dejando a la maga con la que había hablado bastante confundida. Eso no implicaba que no dejó el recado, en lo absoluto, después de todo era la Señorita quien se lo había pedido, por supuesto que en cuanto vio a Yukino le dijo palabra por palabra lo que Minerva le había dicho a ella. Una lástima que pese a todo Yukino no fuera estúpida, ingenua tal vez, pero no estúpida.

—Me ha abandonado. —Se quejó tras oír el recado.

No importaba, Minerva había empezado todo ese asunto y la iba a convencer de ayudarla así fuera lo último que hiciera. Sin embargo, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados ante la ausencia de su compañera, motivo por el que cometió el error (sí, error, en todas sus letras) de ir por Sting. Como este estaba con Rogue pues... Bueno, cuando Minerva volvió no era solo Yukino la que espiaba al mago de creación, eran los cuatro.

—Temo preguntar —dijo al verlos.

La menor le dirigió una mirada molesta, pero no dijo nada.

—Le juro que no estoy aquí por voluntad —dijo Rogue ante su comentario, ganando ahora él una mirada molesta de Yukino.

—Claro que sí —replicó.

—Eso, todos estamos aquí por voluntad propia —agregó Sting, apoyando a la chica.

Orga enarcó una ceja.

—Estoy segura de haber dicho varias veces que me quiero largar —comentó—, no sé cuántas, pero fueron más de diez.

—No hasta que se declare —ordenó Yukino, regresando su mirada a Rufus—. Bien, en cuanto comience a notar que se queda dormido va.

—No me voy a declarar.

—¡Sí se va a declarar!

Minerva tuvo claro en esos momentos que la no-sutileza Yukino la estaba llevando a extremos alarmantes.

—Díganme que esto es una broma —rogó, cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos.

—Es su culpa para empezar —reclamó Yukino, cruzándose de brazos.

Lucía molesta, de seguro porque la había dejado plantado, pero eso honestamente a Minerva le importaba poco. No iba a negar, eso sí, que parte de esa situación era su responsabilidad. Que le cortaran la lengua a la próxima, demonios.

—¿Qué se supone están haciendo? —cuestionó pese a todo.

—Espiamos a Rufus —respondió Sting señalando lo obvio, pero antes de que Minerva pudiera reclamar ese hecho continuó—. No se moleste en preguntar para qué, me parece que no lo espiamos para nada en particular.

—Claro que sí —replicó Yukino.

—¿Sí? —repitió el maestro—, ¿y para qué lo espiamos?

Dado el largo, realmente largo silencio de Yukino se hizo evidente que no, no tenían un puto motivo para espiarlo.

—Pues —dijo la maga tras el (o los) minuto de silencio, dudando—... le espiamos para... para que Orga-sama se declare.

—¡Que no!

—¡Que sí!

Minerva rodó los ojos.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —dijo—, ¿exactamente cómo espiar a alguien es el preámbulo de una declaración?

—No lo sé, pero lo es —respondió Yukino, terca.

Y eso casi comenzaba a ser desesperante, y eso que Minerva no solía molestarse con Yukino. Nadie, en general.

—Claro que no, espiar a alguien solo es de algún idiota desesperado —dijo Minerva, para inmediatamente agregar considerando que sus cuatro compañeros espiaban, en teoría, a alguien—, si lo haces para declararte.

—Eso, pareces un idiota desesperado Orga —comentó Sting al oírla, sonriendo inevitablemente.

—Si me permite maestro, voy a golpearlo.

—¡No te lo permito!

Yukino no tardó en reclamar silencio porque gritando así iban a llamar la atención de Sting, especialmente si Sting gritaba porque solía hacerlo fuerte, incluso más que Orga, quizás porque tenía la voz un tanto más aguda, a saber. Por supuesto, su reclamo tardío no impidió que Rufus alzara la vista del libro que leía para buscar la procedencia del grito con la mirada y posar entonces sus ojos en ellos. Se formó un alboroto bastante ridículo ante eso, a ojos de Minerva al menos, que duró lo que sus compañeros tardaron en... aparentar (en teoría). ¡Vamos!, que entre que Sting solo se cruzó de brazos y se puso a silbar (muy natural, por supuesto); Yukino junto las manos y aparentó mirar el resto del gremio con una sonrisa bastante sospechosa en su rostro; Rogue se apoyo en el primer mueble cercano que encontró y fingió indiferencia como quien no quiere la cosa; y Orga se llevó la mano al cabello a la vez que alzaba la mirada al techo como si hubiese algo que ver ahí, formaban un cuadro bastante poco sutil. Considerando que en el centro de los cuatro estaba ella de pie mirándolos como si tuviesen algún tipo de retazo mental, Minerva consideraba seriamente que debían parecer una escena digna de una comedia, no le extrañó para nada que Rufus parpadeara totalmente confundido al verlos. Por favor, decir que eran ridículos ya podía considerarse un eufemismo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el mago porque con la imagen que ofrecían sus compañeros era imposible que dijera otra cosa.

—Nada —respondieron los cuatro a la vez, cada uno siguiendo en lo suyo como si nada.

Minerva alzó una ceja ante eso, lo estúpido de la situación. Acabó por suspirar (y perder la fe en la humanidad) para luego alzarse de hombros con resignación y dar la vuelta.

—¿A dónde cree que va? —reclamó inmediatamente Yukino, dejando su tonta actuación para cogerla por la espalda.

Esperen, eso sonaba raro. Para tomar la tela de su vestido y detener su avance, quería decir.

Minerva quiso gruñir con molestia pero con el pensamiento de que le gruñiría a Yukino no lo hizo, solo miró por sobre su hombro a la chica, la que albergaba un puchero en su rostro por su intento de huida. Maldita Yukino que se veía demasiado adorable así para enojarse con ella.

—Me largo —respondió sin pena ni culpa, que no tenía por qué para empezar—, ya notó que tienen la sutileza de una locomotora así que me marcho considerando la situación.

—¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? —reclamó Rogue, todavía apoyado contra el mueble—, yo soy muy sutil.

—En tu imaginación.

—Ciertamente —comentó Rufus de pie frente a ellos, a saber en qué momento se había movido. El sobresalto masivo que obtuvo de sus compañeros no ayudó a que su expresión de desconfianza disminuyera—. ¿Qué hacen?

—Eh. —Sting miró hacia todos lados, sintiéndose acorralado—... nada.

Desde ya que su compañero no iba a creerse esa respuesta, así que paseó la mirada entre todos y hasta Minerva sudó frío, porque esa situación resultaba demasiado incómoda. Que nadie ahí necesitaba de las sospechas de Rufus sobre su nada natural actuar.

—¿Qué traman?

Yukino ante eso, y sabiamente, optó por coger ahora a Minerva por los hombros (todo lo que podía con la diferencia de altura) y arrastrarla ella fuera del lugar con rapidez.

—Yo y la Señorita íbamos a la cocina por nada importante, ni te preocupes —comentó al tiempo que huía junto a su compañera, la que no opuso resistencia porque ciertamente también le venía bien huir.

Antes de que Rufus dijera nada sobre eso Rogue se apartó de su pareciera tan querido mueble para apresurarse en dirección a Sting y cogerlo del cuello.

—¡Papeleo! —exclamó de la nada con la potencia de una locomotora y ciertamente con la sutileza de la misma.

Su maestro, como hiciera Minerva momentos antes, tampoco opuso resistencia porque entre el papeleo y Rufus se quedaba con el papeleo.

El susodicho los observó marchar, enarcando una ceja ante la evidente huida de sus compañeros antes de fijar la atención en Orga, el único que quedaba ahí, en ese espacio en particular del salón junto a él. Lo miró como si esperase de él algún tipo de explicación al comportamiento de los otros, algo que ciertamente a Orga no le apetecía dar. Por eso llevó la mano de su cabello a su cuello con incomodidad, inclinando levemente la cabeza como si destensara algún músculo antes de alzarse de hombros y pasar a un lado de Rufus como si nada, dispuesto a largarse como hicieron los demás.

—Ey —reclamó el mago de creación.

—Pierde el tiempo de alguien más. —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Rufus frunció el ceño, incordiado por el comentario. No lo habría esperado jamás de parte de su compañero y honestamente podía tolerar cualquier cosa excepto que Orga lo ignorara, él en particular, más que nadie. Que ser ignorado era en general desagradable pero se intensificaba si se trataba de él, considerando además que era poco común, tan poco común como la actitud de des-adaptados que estaban teniendo el resto de sus compañeros. Resultaba molesto, además le habría venido bien una explicación factible al extraño actuar de sus amigos, no costaba nada darla.

Suspiró y consideró la situación tratando de hallar una lógica inexistente, al menos a su parecer. Que nada de lo que hacían los demás en el último tiempo parecía tener sentido, en lo absoluto. Hubiera sido en verdad factible simplemente increpar a alguno con la cuestión, pero la verdad es que tampoco tenía ganas de darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto... al de sus compañeros, su inexplicable retraso mental repentino, aunque a Sting lo excusaba porque en él era común. El tema de que Orga de pronto simplemente lo hubiera ignorado toscamente ciertamente no podía dejarlo de lado por varios motivos, para empezar que le era de todo menos un asunto insignificante, no le sentaba bien ser de pronto echo a un lado, que ni siquiera era primera vez, Orga llevaba esquivo con él tanto tiempo como Yukino llevaba contagiada de la estupidez monumental de Sting.

Pensó en seguirlo por eso mismo, pero tampoco quería incordiarlo de alguna manera, más que nada por si resultaba ser el caso de que ya lo había incordiado antes y a eso se debiera el detalle de que le huyera. De cualquier forma de ser así en lo absoluto habría sido su intención, pero prefería prevenir que lamentar. Además si ya se había largado, al igual que todos, presumía que era porque en ese preciso momento por alguna razón todos lo querían lejos, a saber qué tramaban por tanto, pero no iba a meterse en esos detalles. Si Orga no lo quería cerca en ese preciso momento bien, podía esperar a que estuviera más predispuesto, le era más factible en vista de eso seguirlos a los demás en lugar de a él, detalle que tampoco iba a realizar un poco por lo mismo, si no lo quería cerca dudaba que llegasen a responderle algo. De todas formas Sting y Rogue, según había entendido, se habían largado a la oficina a ordenar los papeles así que de seguro se los toparía en algún momento, a menos claro que en realidad hubieran ido a tener sexo desenfrenado sobre el escritorio pero lo dudaba, Rogue no aceptaría hacerlo ahí, suponía.

De cualquier manera, todas las consideraciones anteriores lo dejaban prácticamente sin ningún plan de acción, si a sus compañeros de pronto les había nacido la necesidad de jugar todos juntitos al «club de los raritos» él por lo visto no podía hacer nada, por desagradable que fuera la situación. Así que se alzó de hombros y procedió a regresar al punto del sofá donde se hallaba sentado antes, dispuesto a seguir leyendo. Al menos por el momento, quizás hasta que sus amigos volvieran a asomarse por ahí indicando por tanto que ya no debía preocuparse de que por alguna razón huyeran de él, podría entonces meditar qué hacer al verse en una situación un poco más favorable.

Abrió el libro en la página en la que se había quedado y procedió a concentrarse en la lectura una vez más, al menos durante algún tiempo. Como solía sucederle tarde o temprano se quedó dormido, apoyado contra el sofá y con el libro todavía en su regazo. No era en absoluto raro que le ocurriera eso, de hecho era cosa de casi todos los días, sin embargo dejó de serlo en cuanto abrió los ojos.

No le costó determinar que ya era tarde, principalmente por la falta de luz natural. Frunció levemente el ceño a causa del detalle antes de tallarse los ojos unos momentos, dejando el libro a un lado.

—Buenos días —saludó Minerva sentada en el sillón del frente.

Por supuesto era solo un decir, resultaba más que evidente que la hora se acercaba más al «buenas noches» que al «buenos días», aunque como el mago venía despertándose optó por esa frase en particular, «buenas noches» solía decirse cuando uno se iba a dormir.

Rufus apartó su mano de su rostro para fijar su mirada en su compañera, que bebía un café con aparente calma. Contempló unos momentos a la mayor y, tras la corta mirada que le dirigió, paseó sus ojos por el cuarto en una inspección silenciosa. Torció un poco más su gesto, en una clara expresión de molestia, tras contemplar bien el lugar y determinar no solo que ya era tarde, sino también los pocos miembros que quedaban ahí.

Minerva seguía siendo lo suficientemente perceptiva para entender el motivo de esa actitud.

—¿Buscas algo? —cuestionó, dejando su café a un lado unos momentos.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Rufus sin hacer caso de su pregunta, regresando su atención a su persona, todavía por lo visto algo incordiado con la situación.

—Poco más de las diez —respondió Minerva con calma—. Sting te estuvo buscando para ver lo de finanzas pero como estabas dormido y no quería despertarte, aunque no veo quién querría —comentó con doble intención—, te dejó dormir y le pidió ayuda a Rogue.

Rufus mantuvo la mirada en ella no muy seguro de cómo tomar esa información.

—¿Orga?

Minerva se alzó de hombros en respuesta, tratando de contener su sonrisa. Notaba que su compañero no estaba exactamente de buen humor y no quería dar una idea equivocada, pero había previsto la pregunta y casi le resultaba inevitable sonreír por eso.

—La última vez que lo vi estaba en la cocina.

—No me despertó. —Soltó Rufus.

Sonaba a regaño, pero al no ser contra ella Minerva simplemente lo pasó por alto.

—Evidentemente, prácticamente no se pasó por el salón.

Hubo un silencio. No demasiado largo y no demasiado tenso, quizás porque en sí no había ningún inconveniente ni con esa situación ni entre ellos dos. Por supuesto, Minerva sabía que sí había un problema, solo que más allá del contexto y por eso el silencio parecía estar más allá de la conversación, al igual que el regaño. Consideró unos instantes las palabras que había intercambiado con Yukino hace unas horas, porque ella había dicho «supongo que sí» pero comenzaba a plantearse la veracidad de esas palabras. Meditaba la respuesta fidedigna a la pregunta dado los hechos recientes y lo dicho por Yukino, no sería tan raro. Quizás debió considerarlo también cuando hizo su declaración sobre Rufus, el que se levantó del sillón de pronto captando su atención.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

Rufus le miró unos segundos.

—A la cocina —respondió con calma.

Minerva consideró hacer un comentario al respecto, si no lo hizo fue por el simple detalle de que Rufus lucía de mal humor. Tenía relativamente claro el motivo de eso y por tanto prefería no inmiscuirse, más siendo que el mago iba a la cocina. Si sus compañeros tenían asuntos pendientes que tratar ella mejor no se metía y ya, no más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Volvió a coger su café y trató de concentrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa, ignorando los pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo.

Rufus, por su parte, atravesó el salón a paso moderado. No era lo suyo caminar rápido o lento y ni su estado de ánimo cambiaría eso. Además no tenía motivos ni para acelerar el paso —no estaba apresurado— ni para reducirlo. Sencillamente caminó con tranquilidad, como lo haría cualquier otro día. Debido a eso no era tan patente que estaba de mal humor, independiente de que Minerva lo hubiera notado rápidamente. Por eso mismo Yukino no reaccionó enseguida al verlo entrar, primero le sonrió como si nada para luego mutar un poco su expresión, en un gesto algo curioso.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó Rufus tras una corta mirada al lugar, luego de la cual torció su expresión en señal de decepción.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Yukino a su vez, presintiendo que a su compañero le pasaba algo, fuera lo que fuera.

—Sí —respondió el mago con simpleza—. ¿Orga no está aquí?

—Oh. —Casi exclamó Yukino, llevando su mano a su boca como si acabara de hallar la respuesta a un enigma. Rufus no pudo evitar desconfiar de esa reacción.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, no es nada —aclaró la menor rápidamente pero con un brillo extraño en la mirada—. ¿Qué pasaba con Orga-sama?

—Nada, solo lo estoy buscando, Minerva dijo que estaba aquí.

—Entiendo, ¿y lo busca por algo en particular?

Rufus la miró algo confuso.

—No en realidad —dijo.

Yukino le dirigió una mirada un tanto escéptica.

—¿Y para qué lo busca entonces?

A saber qué es lo que estaría pensando, pero Rufus tuvo claro que algo pasaba por la mente de su compañera, a saber qué.

—No me despertó —aclaró finalmente, algo incómodo de tener que hacerlo sin saber muy bien por qué, quizás por el brillo extraño en la mirada de la maga frente a él—, solo quería saber qué estaba haciendo...

—¿Tan importante para no haber ido a despertarlo? —Lo interrumpió Yukino, juntando sus manos con fuerzas por sobre su pecho, como si algo en sus palabras la emocionara.

Rufus frunció el ceño.

—No —replicó.

—¿No?

—O sea —soltó un quejido, notando que la conversación empeoraba su estado de ánimo, cosa rara, Yukino no solía crisparle la paciencia nunca—, sí —aceptó, todavía más incómodo por eso—. Quería saber en qué estaba.

Recién entonces Yukino notó el motivo de que su compañero le diera una sensación tan extraña cuando ingresó al lugar: estaba molesto. Aceptó tardarse un poco y consideró dado eso que quizás no era el mejor intercambio de palabras del mundo.

—¿Está molesto? —preguntó casi con ingenuidad.

Rufus frunció el ceño todavía más, respondiendo la pregunta con el simple gesto.

—¿Por qué?, ¿porque no me despertó?

—Sí, ¿está molesto con Orga-sama?

—No.

—¿No?

—No —repitió el mago, seguro—, ¿por qué estaría molesto con él?

—Porque no lo despertó —comentó Yukino con obviedad.

—Estoy molesto con la situación.

—¿Y por qué no con Orga-sama?

—¿Por qué me molestaría con él?

—¿No puede molestarse con él?

Rufus calló, incómodo. Notaba un nudo en la garganta pues se había quedado a medio decir y era raro, sentir el «sí» atrapado en su boca. Es que era raro admitir en voz alta que no, no podía molestarse con él, e incómodo. No quería admitir algo como eso.

—¿Sabes dónde está o no? —inquirió con sequedad.

Yukino no respondió enseguida, más que nada porque el que calla otorga y el silencio momentáneo tras su pregunta le había dejado una respuesta más que clara. Tenía claro cómo interpretar eso, pero el detalle lo hacía un poco más incómodo. Se preguntó medio segundo si Orga lo estaría evitando porque en verdad no le gustaba y qué tan mala podría ser la situación en dicho caso, porque Rufus no era tonto y de seguro ya se había percatado de su evidente lejanía, por algo estaba ahí; y estaba molesto, eso no auguraba nada bueno.

—Se fue a dormir hace un rato, como Rogue-sama —dijo al fin.

Rufus frunció el ceño por a saber qué vez.

—¿Rogue no estaba con Sting?

Yukino parpadeó.

—¿En su oficina? —cuestionó, obteniendo una afirmativa—. No, se fue a dormir hace una media hora, Sting-sama está trabajando él solo.

El corto silencio que siguió a su declaración le indicó a Yukino que Rufus estaba procesando dicho información, es decir, la idea de Sting solo en su oficina con el papeleo de seguro para el mago de creación no implicaba nada bueno. Evidentemente fue por eso que dio la vuelta.

—¿A dónde va?

—A ver que Sting no la esté cagando.

Yukino no le dijo nada, principalmente porque Rufus ya estaba molesto y de seguro esa nueva información solo lo había enojado más y Rufus era un tanto volátil al enojarse, la menor chispa podía implicar el exterminio de toda la vida y ella prefería no ser esa chispa. Lo dejó marchar, observando como salía de la cocina y sintiendo medio segundo lástima de su maestro, luego regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, que medio segundo bastaba.

Sting tuvo un escalofrío sin razón aparente —si supiera ya se estaría quejando que nadie en ese maldito edificio velaba por su integridad física— en ese momento, se notó confuso unos segundos debido a eso antes de regresar su atención a los papeles e informes dispuestos sobre su escritorio y olvidar el asunto. Al menos hasta que la puerta fue abierta y por ella ingresó Rufus. Sting no tardó en notar, tras alzar la vista y observarlo unos instantes, que estaba molesto, bien o mal lo conocía lo suficiente para ser consciente de ello a simple vista aunque para cualquier otro no fuera tan evidente. Detalle bastante esperanzador de paso, porque solo era indudablemente notorio que Rufus estaba molesto cuando su enojo había llegado al punto culmine y ese era el momento de abandonar toda esperanza y ponerse a rezar. Que su compañero era del tipo cortante al enfadarse y a él le agradaba su garganta tal cual estaba, muchas gracias.

Mejor que no se notara, pensó, eso implicaba que aún no estaba tan molesto aunque tuviera ese aura, aparentemente desapercibida, de «destrozaré tu garganta con un cuchillo si empeoras mi día».

Lo peor de todo es que Sting estaba seguro de que Rufus había ido ahí con el único objetivo de terminar de enojarse, no podía haber otra razón, no siendo Sting el principal experto en realizar el susodicho «si empeoras mi día»; y dado que Sting no quería pasar al «destrozaré tu garganta» ciertamente no le agradaba del todo la idea de tener a Rufus ahí, ingresando a su oficina con aparente calma.

Rufus se iba a sentar frente a él, iba a coger los papeles que Sting había estado viendo y les encontraría alguna falla. Entonces Sting tendría que rogar por su vida.

—¿Qué tal dormiste? —preguntó al tiempo que su compañero caminaba hacia él, más que nada por decir algo antes de que el ambiente pudiese ponerse tenso.

Lamentablemente como él parecía tener la maravillosa habilidad de decir justo lo que no tenía que decir recibió una mirada fulminante a cambio de su pregunta. Casi juró tragar duro.

—Bien —espetó Rufus de forma cortante.

El maestro se encogió en su silla, incómodo. ¿Y si había dormido bien por qué estaba molesto?

Rufus se sentó frente a él con esa elegancia de la que hacía gala hasta para estornudar, deteniendo su mirada en su persona por más tiempo del aceptable y de una forma exageradamente fija. Es que demonios, ¿cómo le hacía para pasarse tanto sin parpadear?

—Y... —comenzó, no muy seguro de qué decir a continuación porque comenzaba a notar que el aire se enrarecía y era justamente lo que quería evitar—. Dormiste mucho —comentó como si nada.

Como era de esperar ese también fue un mal comentario.

—Sí —masculló el mago frente a él, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Rogue?

Perfecto. Sting se vería en la obligación de aclarar que ya se había marchado y a partir de entonces la conversación decantaría en lo que él había estado haciendo, que a ojos de Rufus no sería nada bueno.

—Orga no te despertó —dijo como último y desesperado intento de torcer la conversación y que Rufus no se molestara por él.

Y tomarse unos cuantos segundos para preguntarse por qué mencionar al mayor era su última alternativa, o sea, ¿que lo nombraba y ya, con eso Rufus estaría feliz?, ¿es que eso no era increíblemente gay? Nunca se había percatado del extraño curso de sus pensamientos hasta ahora, joder que casi y se iba a demostrar solo que Minerva tenía razón.

—No —respondió Rufus suavizando el tono.

Que era lo otro, ¿y por qué casi parecía funcionar? Peor, Sting siempre usaba esa estrategia porque en verdad solía calmarle los ánimos a Rufus, ¡¿es que eso no era anormalmente raro?!

De seguro se sumió demasiado en esos pensamientos porque en un punto Rufus volvió a fruncir el ceño, aunque extrañado más que molesto. Es que Sting se había quedado callado mirándolo pero sin verlo en verdad, claramente pensativo, a saber en qué aunque a juzgar por su expresión intuía que no era el tipo de pensamientos que solían agradarle. Su maestro acostumbraba tener de esos, desgraciadamente.

—¿Qué?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué pasa?

Sting se mantuvo en silencio, todavía un tanto perdido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por qué estás molesto? —preguntó tras unos segundos sin quitar su expresión abstraída.

El mago frente a él parpadeó extrañado, sin esperarse esa acotación.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿No estarás molesto porque Orga no te despertó, o sí?

Rufus quiso gruñir con fastidio, más le valía a Sting que no le saliera con las mismas cosas que Yukino.

—¿Te importa?

—Te lo he preguntado.

—Yo también he hecho una pregunta.

—La mía va primero.

—En realidad es la mía.

—Claro que no —replicó el maestro con rapidez.

Rufus le miró unos segundos mientras enarcaba una ceja.

—La primera pregunta sin respuesta fue la mía, pregunté por Rogue y cambiaste el tema.

Maldita fuera su memoria, pensó Sting, había olvidado lo imposible que resultaba ganarle una discusión a Rufus, era peor que una mujer.

—Se fue a dormir —dijo con molestia—. ¿La siguiente pregunta es mía o todavía te debo respuestas?

Rufus rodó los ojos, por lo visto catalogando de infantil esa actitud. Por supuesto Sting estaba acostumbrado a eso y le importaba, por tanto, una mierda.

—¿Cuál era tu tan importante pregunta, maestro?

—Ah claro, puedes usar tu memoria solo cuando te conviene.

—No cuando me conviene, más bien cuando no te conviene a ti.

Sting frunció el ceño y Rufus rió suavemente, divertido. En otra situación el maestro hubiera remarcado su posición como tal, pero considerando que su compañero ya no lucía molesto decidió que mejor pasaba por alto el detalle, la situación no era tan mala como parecía.

—¿Que si estabas molesto con Orga?

No hubo respuesta inmediata, Rufus simplemente se dedicó a mirarlo fijamente por lo que Sting se preguntó si tal vez estaba buscando la manera de librarse nuevamente de la pregunta, su compañero era experto en esas cosas (como un maldito abogado). Sin embargo el mago de creación acabó por hablar tras unos momentos.

—No.

Sting frunció el ceño, confuso.

—¿Y por qué estabas molesto entonces?

—Porque no me despertó.

—¿Pero no estás molesto con él?

Rufus suspiró como cansado de algo antes de hablar.

—¿Qué pasa? —reclamó—, ¿no puede molestarme el detalle sin estar molesto con Orga?

—Es... raro —comentó Sting, no muy seguro de si esa era la palabra.

—¿Por qué? —replicó Rufus—. No estoy molesto con él, no tengo motivos para estar molesto con él, no es su maldita obligación despertarme como para que me moleste —dijo, como excusándose a sí mismo—; pero no me gusta la idea de haberme pasado horas durmiendo en el sofá, ¿es eso tan difícil de entender? Simplemente no comprendo por qué no fue a despertarme siendo que siempre lo hace, no implica que esté molesto con él.

Ante tal verborrea Sting solo pudo parpadear, un tanto sorprendido por ese arrebato. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir ante eso, así que simplemente se alzó de hombros y soltó lo peor que pudo haber soltado.

—De seguro por lo que dijo Minerva —comentó con calma, y no se percató del error hasta que Rufus, que frunció el ceño extrañado por esa acotación, preguntó:

—¿Qué dijo la Señorita?

La fracción de segundo que le tomó a Sting formular la respuesta a esa pregunta fue la fracción de segundo que le tomó percatarse de que había hablado de más. Abrió la boca más por instinto que por otra cosa, aterrado ante la simple idea de seguir hablando al punto que empezó a sudar de forma exagerada, dejándose en evidencia. La expresión de Rufus se ensombreció ante eso, desconfiando de esa reacción.

—Sting —amenazó, o al menos así lo sintió el maestro—, ¿qué fue lo que dijo la Señorita?

Sting Eucliffe se preguntó, dado las circunstancias, cómo putas es que siempre hallaba la manera de llegar al «destrozaré tu garganta.» ¿Qué especie de maldición era esa?

—Nada importante —tartamudeó.

—¿No? —siseó su compañero.

Y como Sting Eucliffe le tenía más miedo al tipo frente a él que al puto de Zeref, acabó por soltar la verdad atropelladamente.

—Dijo que te gustaba y ya, nada más.

Hubo un corto silencio tras esa revelación. Rufus frunció el ceño cuando asimiló el significado de esas palabras.

—¿Dijo que me gustaba Orga?

—Ajá —aclaró el maestro, relajándose ante el rostro de confusión de Rufus, al menos eso implicaba que su vida ya no peligraba.

—¿La Señorita le dijo a Orga que él me gustaba?

—A todos, en realidad —comentó Sting.

—¿Y él... ustedes le creyeron?

Sting se quedo en silencio unos momentos, como pensándolo.

—No —dijo, inseguro—; o sea, conversamos nuestras dudas pero ella lo demostró así que en realidad sí, técnicamente le creímos.

Otro silencio. Rufus parpadeó. Sting se preguntó, los varios segundos que duró el silencio, si su compañero diría o preguntaría algo más o él ya podía largarse a la seguridad de su cuarto, le incomodaba seguir ahí hablando eso con Rufus. Aunque en teoría no tendrían que estar hablando de eso, ¿no tendrían verdad?

—Y luego de que la Señorita dijo eso —dijo finalmente el mago de creación—, fue que Orga se puso esquivo conmigo, ¿no?

Sting enarcó una ceja, algo confuso por la pregunta, pero acabó por responder.

—Sí, me parece que sí.

Otro silencio. Sting ya empezaba a cansarse de ellos, más considerando lo pesado del ambiente. Golpeó rítmicamente el escritorio con sus dedos, impaciente de que su compañero dijera o hiciera algo, o bien él pudiera largarse. Eso era incómodo, demonios.

—Entonces —comenzó, inseguro y mirando a Rufus, aunque su compañero estaba algo estático, como perdido en sus cavilaciones—, ¿me puedo ir?

Rufus le miró vagamente, era evidente que estaba ocupado con sus pensamientos.

—Claro.

Sting se levantó y cual adolescente regañado prácticamente huyó del cuarto a paso moderado, ya afuera se dio el trabajo de exhalar con calma. Tras eso emprendió rumbo a su dormitorio tarareando una melodía, estaba vivo, buen motivo para estar feliz, ¿no?

Recién al día siguiente se tomó la molestia de volver a pensar en la situación y más que nada porque Yukino... cómo se dice... ¿los reunió de nuevo a todos en su... grupo de acoso? Bueno, más o menos eso. Y evidentemente Rufus estaba raro (una semana observándolo le permitían a cualquier determinar eso), y nadie sabía por qué, en teoría.

Aunque la que expuso el tema así que en realidad era a la única que parecía importarle.

—Algo no está bien —comentó al grupo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

Minerva, sentada en una silla tras ella, fue la primera en responderle.

—Pues sí, no está nada bien espiar a una persona, me alegra que finalmente lo noten.

—No me refiero a eso —reclamó la menor.

—Y yo no espío a nadie —se quejo Rogue, cuyo único interés por lo visto era hacerse el desentendido.

Nadie le creía así que daba lo mismo.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces? —preguntó Orga.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

El mayor señaló a Yukino.

—Me obligan.

—¡No te obligo! —se defendió la maga, captando levemente la atención de su compañero rubio en la distancia.

A Minerva no le pasó desapercibido el aparente desinterés del mago hacia ellos, que regresó rápidamente su atención a su lectura. Es decir, ¿ya no le llamaba la atención su actitud?

—Quizás se dio cuenta —teorizó, captando la atención de los demás.

—¿De que lo espiamos? —preguntó Orga—. Yo digo que se percató cuando llegamos.

—No eso —reclamó Minerva—. ¿Y si se percató de porqué lo espiamos?

En ese momento Sting tuvo algo así como un mal presentimiento.

—No creo —dijo de pronto.

—Apoyo, ¿cómo se habría dado cuenta? —agregó Rogue, que indirectamente lo salvaba aunque sin percatarse. Ah, que lindo compañero era.

Yukino golpeó sus manos con emoción, por lo visto pasando por alto toda la conversación antes de acotar:

—¿Y si ya sabe que lo sabes? —dijo, mirando a Orga—, ¿y si ha perdido las esperanzas?, ¿y si se cree no correspondido? —En ese punto el maestro del gremio tuvo un ataque de tos repentina al considerar su conversación de la noche anterior. Yukino le ignoró para posicionarse tras Orga y tratar de empujarlo—. Rápido, ve a pedirle una cita.

—No le pediré que salga conmigo.

—¡Que sí! —reclamó la maga—. Cállate y ve, no ves que está sufriendo.

Orga enarcó una ceja, fijando su atención en su compañero y notando que leía con tranquilidad y sin prestarles la más mínima atención.

—Pues yo lo veo bien.

—Tú ni lo viste enamorado y lo estaba, así que ve.

Orga suspiró y emprendiendo camino hacia el rubio, notándose incómodo al acercarse. Se detuvo frente al mago y cuando este alzó la mirada tragó, nervioso, más considerando que sus otros compañeros seguían observándolo de lejos. ¿Por qué diablos había aceptado? Ah claro, para sacarse a Yukino de encima.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola —respondió Rufus, dejando el libro a un lado con indiferencia—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No —respondió Orga, revolviéndose el cabello no muy seguro de qué decir a continuación. Volteó hacia sus compañeros, notando que Yukino le alzaba el pulgar en señal de apoyo, aunque cuando Rufus fijó su atención en seña deshizo el gesto y se puso a silbar mirando el techo, todo muy natural. El mago de rayos regresó la atención hacia su compañero, volviendo a intercambiar miradas con este, cuestionándose nuevamente qué hacer. O sea, no le iba a pedir una cita. No, ciertamente no. Definitivamente no. No—. ¿Cómo estás?

Rufus enarcó una ceja.

—Bien. ¿Tú?

—Ah... bien también. —Y ahora qué, ¿le hablaría del clima? Y una mierda, iba a parecer una adolescente torpe a este paso.

—Por cierto, quería hablar contigo.

Ah bien, quería hablar con él, absolutamente nada malo con eso, ¿que podría haber de malo con eso? Nada. N-a-d-a. Pero como se le fuera a declarar saltaba por la ventana, le daba igual que estuviera a varios metros. Él no iba a escuchar una declaración y menos responderla porque... porque no.

Al menos no fue un «tenemos que hablar.»

—¿De? —preguntó con calma, porque tenía una imagen que mantener.

—Verás, había pensado que podríamos ir al bar que está a unas calles, el que te gusta.

Orga enarcó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Para?

Porque eso casi sonaba a cita.

—Para hablar.

—¿Y no podemos hablar aquí?

Rufus lo pensó, porque no iba a decirle algo como «quiero privacidad», aunque con una mirada al grupo tras ellos —que estaba bien atento a la conversación porque Yukino acabó resultando una cotilla de mierda— bastó para dejar en claro el punto.

—No me parece conveniente.

—Vale —aceptó el mayor.

Se formó el silencio entre ellos, uno bastante incómodo. Orga se preguntó si debía decir algo más pero entonces Rufus volvió a tomar su libro, indicador de que la conversación había terminado así que el mayor simplemente se dio la vuelta y se largó de vuelta con los demás. Rogue alzó una ceja al verlo.

—No habías ido a pedirle una cita, ¿por qué fue él el que te citó?

—No me pidió una cita —reclamó el mayor, frunciendo el ceño—, y no fui a pedirle una cita —agregó, porque como no lo hiciera de seguro le salían con algo.

—¿Y a qué van entonces?

—A hablar.

—Oh claro, tienen que hablar —comentó Minerva, escéptica—. Está claro que van a terminar.

Orga la miró con confusión, es decir, ¿cómo iban a terminar si no estaban juntos?

—Lo sabía —se lamentó Yukino—. Se ha percatado, ahora cree que no lo corresponden y piensa darse por vencido, quizás incluso te diga algo como «podemos ser amigos» o una tontería similar. Deberías ir y declararte.

Hasta Rogue miró a Yukino preguntándose qué tipos de historias armaba su cabeza, porque comenzaba a exagerarlo todo. El único que no lo hizo fue Sting porque comenzaba a percatarse —recién, era bien lento el tipo— de que la había cagado. Oh mierda, se daba cuenta recién de que la interpretación que se le podía dar a sus palabras calzaba bastante con la teoría de Yukino.

—Eso es ridículo —reclamó Orga—, ¿cómo iba a percatarse?

—Quizás porque no son nada discretos —comentó Minerva.

—¿E iba a percatarse por eso de que Orga ya se dio cuenta de que lo ama? —Rogue recibió una mirada fulminante a cambio de ese comentario—. Es decir, por esa lógica bien podría creer que los enamorados somos los cinco, o bien Yukino que es la más pendiente.

Yukino le dirigió una mirada de claro reproche ante eso. Sin embargo Minerva se vio en la obligación de admitir que el mago de sombras tenía un punto, independiente de las opiniones visuales de sus otros dos compañeros.

—Pues se enteró.

—¿Y cómo iba a enterarse? —reclamó Orga—, si solo lo sabemos nosotros, alguno tendría que haberle dicho.

En ese preciso instante Sting sintió otro escalofrío, Sting que había permanecido anormalmente callado todo el tiempo. Su sensación de malestar aumentó cuando notó como, lentamente, las miradas de sus compañeros se posaban en él. Incluso sudó frío antes de confesar (como un reo ante de su sentencia de muerte):

—Se me salió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y tal, el promtp era "Malentendidos" por algo.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extensión: 8713 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Sí, casi 9 mil palabras, que no se note que de nuevo me estaba yendo al carajo (?). Me tardé y me costó, pero es que la inspiración iba y venía y encima no soy buena escribiendo a este par sin tener un ataque fangirl entremedio, tal como suena.  
> De cualquier forma completado está y completado se queda, gracias a Dios porque ya me alargué lo suficiente con esta idea como para alargarme más.

No debería ser sorpresivo, en lo absoluto; es decir, ¿de las muchas posibilidades que pudieron abrir la boca cuál era la más probable? La respuesta era tan obvia que resultaba risible. Pese a eso Yukino aún tenía su rostro estrellado contra la mesa, la más evidente de las frustraciones en ella. Es que tenía que ser una maldita broma, ¿le pagaban, acaso, por estupidez?

—Casi me perturba el detalle de que no me sorprenda —comentó Minerva, preparándose un café con una tranquilidad, irónicamente, perturbadora.

El maestro gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y lamentando medio segundo que no estuviera Lector por ahí para defenderlo, su compañero era el único leal que siempre lo defendía, ni el maldito de Rogue lo hacía.

—Lo siento —dijo por vigésimo octava vez, ya sin el más mínimo tono de disculpa, se le había agotado cerca de la disculpa número diez.

—Eres un idiota —le respondió Rogue, que llevaba la misma cantidad de veces haciéndolo porque lo había dicho tras cada disculpa de Sting, sin excepción.

—¡Se me salió! —replicó el rubio, nuevamente—. ¡Tampoco es el fin del mundo por eso!

—¡El mundo de Rufus-sama ha acabado! —reclamó Yukino con melodrama, alzando el rostro.

Orga rodó los ojos ante eso, porque vale que su maestro era idiota pero Yukino estaba llevando todo a niveles ridículos, no es como que Rufus fuera a suicidarse por una tontería así.

—Yukino, eso es ridículo —dijo Sting, ante lo cual nadie dijo nada porque eso ciertamente era verdad.

Su compañera le dirigió una mirada molesta (y melodramática, no había que olvidar el drama de telenovela).

—Claro que no, agoniza de dolor por su culpa.

—¿Mi culpa? —reclamó Sting, llevándose una mano al pecho casi con tanto dramatismo como el que estaba haciendo Yukino, cualquiera que los viera diría que eran familiares de lo igual que era su capacidad para hacer el ridículo—, ¡si en teoría es culpa de Orga! —exclamó para luego señalar al susodicho.

Este volvió a rodar los ojos.

—¡Es culpa de ambos! —gritó Yukino—, ¡aunque más suya, no estaría sufriendo si no hubiera abierto la boca!

Minerva suspiró, no del todo segura si divertida o exasperada con la situación, al tiempo que Orga rodaba los ojos por tercera vez; es que él sí tenía claro que la situación lo exasperaba.

—No está sufriendo como si fuera a morirse, tampoco —replicó finalmente, incapaz ya de mantenerse en silencio ante los comentarios de su compañera.

Es que Yukino estaba llegando a los límites de su paciencia, que hasta ese día bien podría haber sido infinita, especialmente si se trataba de ella (o Rufus). Por supuesto que con todas esas tonterías de «oh, el amor, el desamor, ¡el melodrama!» mantener la paciencia le resultaba difícil, que para una persona que no solía hacerse dramas con nada eso de sobre dramatizarlo todo ciertamente no le venía bien, no iba con él.

—¡Claro que sí! —replicó Yukino, centrando su atención en él y dejando a Sting de lado—. ¡Por su culpa!

Orga estuvo tentado en volver a rodar los ojos y Minerva, ante eso y considerando que su café ya estaba listo, que aprovechando que estaban en la cocina nada perdía por hacerse uno mientras sus compañeros discutían, optó por hablar.

—Realmente creo que lo estás exagerando —dijo con calma, mirando a su compañera y obteniendo a su vez la mirada de esta—, además todo se solucionará cuando hablen en su cita y se declaren, no hay motivo para que te preocupes tanto —comentó, sonriendo inevitablemente.

Era más fuerte que ella, sencillamente no sabía calmar las aguas, solo avivarlas.

—Primero —espetó Orga, con más fuerza de la acostumbrada a pesar de su tono de voz ya de por sí potente, no solía ser agresivo al hablar como lo estaba siendo en esos momentos—, no es una cita —aclaró. Rogue, de pie tras él, optó por retroceder unos pasos—; segundo, no nos vamos a declarar.

Minerva fue quien rodó los ojos esta vez.

—Bien, cuando vayas a rechazarlo —corrigió.

—¡No lo voy a rechazar!

—¡¿Y a qué mierda irás, a darle las buenas noches?! —exclamó, perdiendo ahora ella los estribos.

Es que esa actitud se hacía un poco difícil de tolerar, es decir, alguna respuesta tenía que dar y punto, ir con esa idea de dejarlo todo en la nada ciertamente no era la mejor opción.

Orga gruñó al oírla y Rogue optó por retroceder otro paso, hasta tocar la pared al menos y quedarse ahí fingiendo no estar, él prefería ser invisible. Tal como lo veía, era problema y discusión de Minerva y Orga, así como había ocurrido antes en la oficina del maestro, cuando había tratado de desaparecer en el sofá —eso de querer esfumarse se estaba haciendo demasiado común en su persona últimamente—. Sting, a diferencia de él, observaba a sus compañeros sin el más mínimo interés, seguía molesto por el detalle de que todos lo culparan cuando lo suyo tampoco había sido un error tan terrible, así que honestamente le daba exactamente igual si sus compañeros querían matarse en tanto no siguieran molestos con él. Yukino seguía siendo la única demente que en verdad tenía que sí o sí entrometerse.

—No puede ir a no darle una respuesta, Orga-sama —dijo, manteniendo su postura de «oh, el amor, el desamor, ¡el melodrama!»—, tiene que darle el «sí» para que os caséis y sean muy felices.

Orga exhaló y se golpeó la frente con una de sus palmas, sin paciencia alguna ya para tolerar a Yukino. No era lindo, ni encantador, ni maravillosamente adorable que Rufus estuviera enamorado de él, era complicado y ella no hacía el asunto más simple. Punto.

—No ayudas, Yukino —comentó Minerva, frunciendo el ceño porque la situación comenzaba a molestarla, al tiempo que dejaba la taza de café sobre la mesa.

Sí, estaba molesta, realmente molesta. Vale que todo eso en sí era su culpa por abrir su maldita boca, pero tampoco es como si hubiera esperado al hablar que sus compañeros fueran a ponerse tan tarados, Orga especialmente. No estaba para melodramas baratos y casi se arrepentía de haberse metido en la conversación, aunque también podría ser su culpa por tener que hacer un comentario de los típicos, nuevamente tampoco era como si ella hubiera esperado desencadenar esa situación; y en serio, ¿qué esperaba, no dar ninguna respuesta y seguir como si nada? Claro, muy maduro, muy factible, todo perfecto con esa idea.

—Señorita —reclamó Yukino, de alguna manera sin enterarse pese al ambiente tenso que se había formado en el lugar—, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

—Si no va a corresponderlo bien —respondió Minerva, sin molestarse en mirar a Yukino pese a que se supone hablaba con ella—, pero entonces que lo rechace.

—¡No lo voy a rechazar! —exclamó Orga una vez más, casi escupiendo las palabras.

—Entonces dile que sí.

—¡No!

—¡Rufus va a declararse! —dijo (o gritó), porque era cierto y nadie podía negarlo, ¿para qué sino organizó la salida? Iba a hacerlo y en teoría todos lo tenían claro—. ¿Irás a quedarte callado?

Orga dudó, incómodo.

—No —respondió.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó, exasperada—. Algo tendrás que responder.

—No tendría que hacerlo si no fuera por usted —replicó Orga casi en una acusación.

Minerva entrecerró los ojos, porque eso había sido un golpe bajo y tenía su cuota de razón pero... ¡pero!

—¡Eso en teoría es culpa de Sting! —reclamó, señalando al susodicho.

—¡Ah! —alegó el mismo, eliminando su expresión desinteresada porque, de nuevo, a él le daba exactamente igual todo en tanto sus compañeros no siguieran acusándolo.

—Hablé, ¿pasó algo? —cuestionó Minerva, para no esperar respuesta y aclarar ella—: No, pero Sting habló y entonces Rufus quiso una respuesta, porque fue Sting quien se lo dijo a él, no es mi culpa por tanto.

—¡Ey! —reclamó el rubio en tanto Orga rodaba los ojos.

—Claro, usted es totalmente inocente.

—Pero no soy culpable de eso en particular —continuó Minerva, cruzándose de brazos—, y nada elimina el hecho de que tendrás que darle una respuesta.

—¿Y? —dijo el mago, con un tono condescendiente a su pregunta retorica de _qué con eso_ —. Eso no es su problema.

—¿Le dirás que sí?

Orga gruñó.

—No —espetó.

—¿Le dirás que no, entonces?

El mayor le dirigió una mirada irritada, cansado ya de todo ese tema, por muy cierto que fuera eso no le daba derecho a ninguno a prácticamente exigirle nada.

—Pero si no lo va a rechazar entonces tendría que corresponderlo —comentó Yukino, que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo callada para lo interesada que estaba en el asunto—, aquí no hay terceras opciones.

—¡Tú ni siquiera me dejas una segunda! —exclamó Orga, que era una verdad indiscutible porque para Yukino o daba el «sí» o lo daba.

—Mira, te lo pondré simple —comentó Minerva, cansada de esa discusión, dando la vuelta para coger una manzana del frutero—. Imaginemos que Rufus es esta manzana —dijo, ganándose la atención de todos los del cuarto por lo extraña de la comparación—, o te la comes o no te la comes, no hay más —explicó, sosteniendo la dichosa fruta en una de sus manos y alzándola levemente.

Orga enarcó una ceja ante la cuestión, que le gustase o no era una buena comparación, aunque no era el punto que le incomodaba realmente.

—¿Por qué compara a Rufus con una manzana? —cuestionó, logrando que Minerva rodara los ojos con hastío.

¡Es que eso qué mierda de importancia tenía!

—Eso —se metió Sting, apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos y mirando el frutero—, ¿por qué no una naranja o un limón?

—¿Qué demonios importa la fruta? —reclamó Minerva—, ¿y por qué esas dos?

—No sé —respondió el rubio, alzándose de hombros—, porque Rufus es ácido, supongo.

—¡Rufus no es ácido, ¿qué mierda estás diciendo?! —alegó Orga inmediatamente, fulminando al maestro con la mirada.

—¡Es ácido! —se defendió Sting—. La manzana no le viene —alegó, molesto—, las manzanas son rojas y sabrosas y apetecibles, Rufus no es nada de eso —explicó—. Le vendría más bien a alguien como Rogue —finalizó, para sorpresa del nombrado.

Yukino parpadeó, no muy segura de por qué interesarse en eso. Ella apoyaba a Minerva, la fruta en cuestión en realidad no interesaba mucho para el tema que los convocaba, menos para ponerse a discutir sobre ello. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que la mayor alegó, Minerva enarcó una ceja para acabar desviando el tema, más (y luego se quejaba).

—¿Estás tratando de decir que Rogue es apetecible? —inquirió.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Sting—. ¡No! —exclamó al tiempo que a Rogue le daba un ataque de tos ante la idea.

—¿Y entonces por qué él sería tu tan apetecible manzana? —preguntó Orga, todavía molesto—. Y Rufus no podría ser un limón; los limones son amarillos, desagradables y solo sirven para acompañar algo más, como tú —comentó, señalando a su maestro.

—¡Qué mierda ha querido decir eso! —reclamó Sting.

—Pues sí, el limón te viene —dijo Minerva, dejando la manzana de la discordia de vuelta en el frutero para proceder a coger una naranja—. Bien, Rufus es una naranja —accedió—. ¿Felices? ¿Podemos volver al tema importante?

—¿Por qué una naranja? —Volvió a reclamar Orga—. ¿Qué tiene Rufus de naranja?

—¿Y por qué yo sería el limón? —reclamó a su vez Sting, a saber por qué—. ¿No puedo ser, no sé, una piña?

Rogue lo miró, incapaz de comprender por qué mierda ese tema les importaba tanto al tiempo que la mayor comentaba que «la piña le vendría más a Orga». Acabó por suspirar pese a todo, considerando que ya daba igual.

—¿Y Yukino qué sería? —inquirió, para sorpresa de su compañera.

—Un melocotón, obvio —respondió Minerva sin darle tiempo a la menor a decir nada—. ¿Podemos volver a la naranja?

—¡Que Rufus no es una naranja! —reclamó Orga nuevamente—. ¡Él no es ácido ni nada parecido!

—¿Qué es entonces? —preguntó la mayor, harta—, ¿dulce?

Hubo un corto momento de silencio en lo que Orga enarcaba una ceja, pensativo.

—No —admitió y lo pensó. Sí, lo pensó, pero es que a su parecer Rufus no era ni ácido ni dulce.

—¿Entonces?

Era extraño considerar que lo pensó, al menos a ojos de Yukino que seguía sin entender qué demonios tenía que importar eso.

—Picante —dijo finalmente el mago de rayos.

Minerva lo miró completamente perpleja.

—¿Por qué mierda Rufus va a ser picante? —alegó—. Y eso suena raro.

Es que, ¿picante?, ¿no encontró un sabor con más doble sentido o qué?

—¿Hay frutas picantes? —preguntó Sting—. Yo sigo diciendo que es una naranja; es ácido, tiene piel gruesa y es naranja.

—Rufus no es naranja —reclamó Orga por a saber qué vez—, y no es ácido, lo de la piel gruesa podría ser —aceptó (en un sentido metafórico, claro).

—Viste de rojo y es rubio, eso lo hace naranja.

—Eso te hace un idiota.

El maestro frunció el ceño con esas palabras, aunque no dijo nada porque Minerva lo interrumpió.

—Ahora que lo mencionas creo que sí le viene la naranja —comentó—, así que una naranja es. ¿Algún reclamo válido o podemos volver al tema de comerla o no comerla? —cuestionó, estirando el brazo en el que sostenía la fruta hacia Orga—. Ahora ten.

—No me la voy a comer —dijo el mayor—, ¡porque Rufus no es una maldita naranja!

—Hagamos votación, porque conmigo y la Señorita somos dos contra uno —dijo Sting—. ¿Rogue? —pidió, volteando hacia su compañero que solo se alzó de hombros porque, en serio, ¿ese asunto importaba?

—Naranja —dijo Yukino antes de que nadie le dijera nada, sencillamente para cortar con la estúpida discusión de una vez.

—¡No tiene nada de naranja! —alegó Orga.

Minerva rodó los ojos.

—Lo es, punto —dijo—, ¿o tienes un buen argumento para que no lo sea?

—No es ácido ni naranjo y —se cortó, incómodo—... y las naranjas no son elegantes.

—¡Qué fruta es elegante, eso no interesa! —replicó enseguida Minerva.

—Las manzanas lo son —comentó Sting.

—¡Rogue no es elegante! —le reclamaron sus dos compañeros a la vez, para su sorpresa.

—¡Rogue no es mi manzana!

Y ese «mi» sobraba, que casi lo dejaba en evidencia para total vergüenza de su compañero.

—Claro que sí, por algo te gusta la manzana —dijo Minerva, indiferente a su maestro en esos momentos—, y por tanto Rufus es una naranja.

—¡De qué forma eso se relaciona con que Rufus sea una naranja! —exclamó Sting, rojo—. ¡Y no me gusta Rogue!

—Te gustan las manzanas —repitió la maga—, y a Orga las naranjas. Rogue es una manzana y por tanto Rufus...

—¡Si ni siquiera me gusta la naranja! —reclamó el mayor, arrebatándole la fruta de golpe a su compañera.

Pasaron unos segundos tras esa declaración antes de que sus compañeros centraran la atención en él porque, ¡sorpresa!, esa frase tenía _cierta_ interpretación dado el contexto. Ante eso Minerva se tomó apenas unos momentos antes de exclamar:

—¡Eureka! Rogue, trae la champaña.

Orga se tardó unos segundos, con la fruta aún en su mano, en reaccionar y señalar a su compañera, incómodo.

—No quise decir eso.

Es que si estaba alegando que Rufus no podía ser la fruta en cuestión y luego soltaba eso como argumento a favor, ¿no implicaba por tanto que Rufus tendría que gustarle para que, por lógica, no pudiera ser una fruta que a él no le gustaba?

—Yo iré por las copas —continuó Minerva, ignorándolo porque, ¿si no había querido decir eso entonces qué podría haber querido decir?

—Pues ya puede ir gustándote la naranja —comentó Sting, volviendo a apoyar su codo en la mesa y su barbilla en su palma, divertido—, porque yo defiendo que Rufus es una naranja.

Orga, todavía incómodo por culpa de su propia declaración, señaló ahora a Sting.

—No quise decir eso —repitió.

Rogue, ante eso, acabó por enarcar una ceja. Se apartó de la pared contra la que estaba para finalmente proceder a cumplir el pedido de Minerva, yendo hacia el bar, tratando de contener la media sonrisa que amenazaba con surgir en su rostro.

—¿Entonces qué? —cuestionó.

Orga forzó una sonrisa, agitando la mano en la que sostenía la maldita fruta en tanto buscaba una excusa inexistente; no encontraba manera alguna de defenderse.

—No me gusta —alegó, aunque eso no respondía la pregunta pero la verdad es que no tenía cómo responderla sin salir perjudicado.

Presionó entonces con demasiada fuerza la naranja entre sus dedos, como si descargase su molestia contra la fruta (que no era Rufus porque... porque no).

Yukino, de pronto, tuvo una epifanía.

—¿Y si no le gusta por qué se niega a rechazarlo? —cuestionó con voz suave mientras Minerva se entretenía sirviendo champaña con Rogue, porque al parecer lo había dicho en serio.

El mayor fijó su atención en ella, molesto, y si no estuviera incómodo todavía con la situación le habría dado para fulminarla con la mirada.

—Porque sí —dijo, que era la respuesta más invalida que podía haber dado.

—¿Porque sí qué? —preguntó Sting—, ¿porque sí te gusta o porque sí y ya?

—¡Porque sí...! —exclamó Orga, irritado y cortándose a media frase para tomarse medio segundo de calma o iba a matar a alguien—, y ya —agregó.

Aunque dicho como lo había dicho ese silencio entre su respuesta resultaba extraño.

—Ya —asintió Yukino, escéptica—, no le dirá que no porque sí —comentó, poniendo en su boca lo que en teoría había dicho Orga—, ¿y no le dirá que sí por lo mismo?

—No le diré que sí porque no me gusta —reclamó su compañero, aunque la frase había perdido fuerza.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Lo que tú digas —comentó Minerva sin creerle en lo absoluto, aproximándose con un par de copas en la mano—. Yukino —dijo al tiempo que le tendía una a la chica.

Y eso se sentía casi como una burla dada la situación, así que Orga solo pudo aplastar más la naranja contra sus dedos al tiempo que cuestionó:

—¿Quién fue el imbécil que sacó el tema de la naranja?

Sting dio un respingo, porque eso era claramente una pregunta retorica, algo así como decir «voy a matarte» de forma sutil y él ciertamente no quería morir y menos a manos de Orga, dudaba que fuera aunque sea un poco piadoso con él.

—Rogue, manzana de mi vida, salvame —rogó.

Y por eso a partir de ese día a Sting tampoco le gustaban las naranjas, aunque era difícil que te gustara la naranja cuando prácticamente te enterraban una contra un ojo, que nada de eso quitaría que Orga había hecho algo así como dejarse en evidencia pero... Bueno, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

De cualquier manera todavía no iba a declararse ni nada por el estilo, independiente de si aún tenía la cita pendiente con Rufus no iba a juntarse con él para declarase... ni para declinar, claro.

Yukino rodó los ojos, volviendo luego la mirada a la copa de champaña frente a ella. Es que, analizándolo bien, ¿por qué motivo podría alguien no querer dar una respuesta? Es bastante simple determinar que alguien no te gusta y, por tanto, dar el no; si albergas dudas respecto a eso algo te tiene que gustar la otra persona, aunque sea un poco, y ello ya se acerca más al «sí» que al «no». Esa situación era la única que a ella le parecía coherente para que alguien no quisiese dar ninguna respuesta, ni afirmativa ni negativa. Por tanto, bajo esa perspectiva, ¿a Orga entonces sí le gustaba un poquito Rufus pero no estaba seguro y por ello prefería mantenerlo todo en el «tal vez»?

Oh, sonaba tan dramático, como esas hermosas historias de amor llenas de dificultades pero que acaban con un final feliz.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre —dijo a la nada, soñando con la idea.

Es que era una idea agradable, ¡además sus compañeros harían una pareja tan pero tan linda!

Captó la atención de algunos, pero honestamente tal como estaba Yukino últimamente mejor no le preguntaban nada, nadie podía negar que a la chica se le habían cruzado un poco los cables.

Minerva le dirigió una corta mirada, regresando luego su atención a su copa. Orga había vuelto a sentarse a la mesa, a poca distancia de ella. Sting se había largado a la enfermería en compañía de Rogue, a sacarse media naranja (o poco más) del ojo. Cheney se había llevado su copa de champaña, eso sí.

Así que ahora la cocina se había sumido en silencio, porque Yukino estaba ocupada pensando quién sabe qué y lo más probable es que Orga no tuviera muchas ganas de charlar con ella; que no es que Minerva las tuviera, pero el silencio le resultaba incómodo.

—¿Y cuándo se juntan? —preguntó de pronto, mirando unos momentos a Yukino que seguía, como ya había dicho, perdida en sus ensoñaciones.

Orga fijó su vista en ella, inexpresivo.

—¿Disculpe?

—Con Rufus —aclaró—, ¿no te había invitado a salir? Eso que hemos llamado cita todo el tiempo meramente para tu disgusto.

Su compañero torció levemente el gesto por su comentario, pero no dijo nada, tenía claro que todo eso no era más que por molestarlo. Que le molestara a pesar de saberlo era otro tema, pero le resultaba inevitable, no terminaba de aguantar la idea de «cita».

—Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo—, ¿quiere ir por algún motivo en particular?

—Que osco —alegó Minerva—, ¿desde cuándo eres osco?

—Desde que usted es entrometida.

—Yo siempre soy así —se... ¿defendió? Minerva—, no es motivo válido —agregó.

El mayor le hubiera reclamado, pero Minerva sí era de las que siempre tenía que estar en todo, de esas personas adictas a echar leña al fuego. Le involucrara o no, sí o sí iba a estar interesada.

—Tiene su punto —aceptó.

—Ya ves, podrías ser más amable, que no tienes motivos para no serlo —continuó la maga—, como lo eres con Yukino o con Rufus. —Orga rodó los ojos y ella solo pudo suspirar con hartazgo—. ¿Qué? —reclamó—. Es con los dos con los que eres amable.

—Con el único con el que no soy amable es con Sting.

—Nadie es amable con Sting, no cuenta —dijo y se corrigió—. Pues vale, con los que eres más amable.

—Justo ahora no estoy siendo amable con Yukino.

—Pues no —afirmó la susodicha, medio pendiente de la conversación medio ocupada con sus pensamientos.

Minerva hubiera reclamado eso, pero la verdad es que en los últimos minutos ni ella se sentía capaz de ser amable con Yukino. Tanta novela romántica había trastornado a su compañera, como las de caballeros al Quijote.

—Todavía podrías ser amable conmigo —continuó, dándole un sorbo a su copa.

Al hacerlo se percató de que había dejado olvidado su café.

—No se lo merece, como Sting —replicó Orga.

—¿Me pones a su nivel?

—Pues sí.

Directo a la médula. Se quejaría, pero era una de las cosas que le agradaban del mago, así que no pudo evitar esbozar media sonrisa con eso.

—O sea, ¿te soy tan desagradable como él?

—Justo ahora sí, solo que sin la idiotez.

—Gracias al cielo, era lo que me preocupaba —bromeó, sacándole una leve sonrisa a Orga. Lo pensó dado eso, apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos con una expresión algo neutra, no del todo segura si seguir con el tema o no. Que ella solo quería matar el silencio, en cualquier caso—. ¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Para cuándo Rufus se comprometió a comprarte una cerveza a cambio de que abras las piernas?

Yukino dio un respingo por la forma en que lo había dicho, aunque ninguno de los dos lo notó, ocupados como estaban en la conversación. Orga frunció el ceño tras unos segundos, aunque no lucía exactamente molesto.

—Se las abriría yo de darse el caso —reclamó, logrando que Minerva enarcara una ceja.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió—, ¿por qué tú eres el macho y esas tonterías?

—No —respondió su compañero—, pero Rufus se dejaría.

—¿Y por qué crees eso?

—No lo creo —dijo Orga, inexpresivo.

Minerva consideró unos instantes esa respuesta, escéptica, luego parpadeó. ¿En serio? O sea, ¿en serio? ¿Trataba de decirle que estaba totalmente seguro de eso? Es decir, ¡luego cómo negaba que le gustaba!, eso era lo más gay que había oído en la vida, casi le quitaba derecho a negarse por... todo.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó, perpleja—, ¿de verdad lo das totalmente por asegurado? —Le costaba un poco hacerse a la idea—. ¿Por qué?, ¿hemos aceptando totalmente la teoría de que te ama?

—¿Ve? —reclamó Orga—, luego me pregunta por qué la considero desagradable.

—Luego me preguntas por qué considero que te gusta.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Estás totalmente seguro de que está tan enamorado que...

—No tiene que ver con eso.

—¿No? —preguntó, desconfiada—. ¿Y con qué?

—Rufus confía en mí.

Minerva parpadeó, de nuevo. O sea, eso solo acababa de tornarse más gay todavía.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó con toda la perplejidad que pudo reunir—, o sea, ¿de verdad?

—Qué con ello.

—¿Te has percatado de lo gay que suena?

—Para usted todo suena gay.

—Bueno, perdona que me ampare en el contexto —reclamó la mayor, sonriendo inevitablemente—. Es decir, me dices que Rufus se dejaría porque confía en ti, eso es completamente gay.

—Es simple realismo —se defendió el mago—, lo que lleva a las relaciones a la cama es la confianza.

—Pensé que era la calentura —comentó ella.

—Relaciones serias, de acuerdo.

—O sea, ¿de tener una relación con Rufus definitivamente sería seria?

—¿De qué otra forma sería? —reclamó Orga, para su sorpresa—. No iría a jugar con él o tener algo sin relevancia, tampoco.

—Interesante —dijo mientras asentía sin motivo real más que el de burlarse—; entonces, ¿cuándo le pides matrimonio?

—Me desagrada.

—¿Exactamente con qué argumento niegas que te gusta?

—Todavía no sé qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra.

—Me estás diciendo que de tener una relación con Rufus definitivamente sería una relación seria, y que de llegar a la cama él se dejaría porque confía en ti; ¿te has detenido a analizar como suena eso?

—Como que se aman —comentó Yukino, que seguía medio metida en la conversación medio no, para sorpresa de ambos.

Orga rodó los ojos dado eso.

—Es Rufus —dijo como si eso explicase absolutamente todo.

—¿Y?

—Me importa.

Minerva parpadeó, algo sorprendida por esa respuesta (y si tuviera la atención puesta en Yukino notaría que la maga hizo lo mismo).

—Eso suena tanto como que definitivamente te gusta.

—Me veo tentado a golpearla.

—Eso suena un poco agresivo —comentó la maga, aunque a saber cómo «me veo tentado a golpearla» era tan solo un poco agresivo—, además, ¿si te importa por qué no le respondes?

Su compañero bufó, por lo visto incómodo con ese comentario; bastante acertado, de paso.

—¿De verdad tanto le interesa?

—Prácticamente ya me has dicho cómo sería su relación —dijo Minerva, bastante indiferente—, aunque ya pusiste al pobre de Rufus abajo.

—¿Por qué pobre?

—No sé, ¿cuánto te mide?

—¡Señorita! —reclamó Yukino antes de que Orga dijera nada, porque ya veía que le respondía a la maga y ella no quería saber eso.

La mayor no pudo evitar reír con la reacción de su compañera, sonriendo de forma inevitable.

—Ya sabes, si tanto confía él en ti bien podrías confiar tú en él y dejarte —continuó, tratando de ignorar a Yukino y su vergüenza.

—Nunca dije que no lo haría.

Esta vez Minerva enarcó una ceja, nuevamente perpleja.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, sin ocultar ni un poco su asombro—. ¿Y lo de antes por?

—Creo tener más experiencia.

—Oh —musitó con comprensión, y diversión—, así que es una cuestión de experiencia, algo como que tú lo guiarías y eso.

—¿Quiere no decirlo así?

—Lo digo como tú lo dices.

—Yo no lo digo en ese tono burlesco de mierda.

—Lo de digas —lo ignoró, incapaz de ocultar lo divertido que le resultaba todo eso—. Pero en el fondo confías en él, ¿no? Y te dejarías.

—Lo hace sonar estúpido.

—Lo hago sonar como suena —se defendió, sonriendo—. Y hablando de eso, ¿que no confías en mí también?

Orga enarcó una ceja.

—¿Está tratando de insinuar algo?

—Como tú prefieras.

—¿Quieren dejar ese tema? —reclamó Yukino, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y tratando de calmar su vergüenza—. Uno no puede fantasear tranquila así.

—Pues no fantasees —revolvió Orga.

—No te preocupes Yukino, también confío en ti —dijo Minerva porque, de alguna manera, era incapaz de contener el comentario.

Soltó una leve carcajada cuando la chica quitó las manos de su rostro para golpear la mesa al grito de «¡Señorita!»; es que eso en verdad no podía evitarlo, no siendo Yukino.

—Es todo —dijo la menor, levantándose—, me voy.

¿Quién la mandaba a quedarse oyendo la conversación de las dos personas que menos conocían el significado de la palabra pudor en el mundo? Nadie.

Se dispuso a bordear la mesa, dejando en claro que hablaba en serio. Si ellos iban a hablar de eso, pues que hablaran sin ella presente. Por supuesto, no alcanzó a salir de la cocina antes de que Minerva volviera a abrir la boca.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó la maga con fingida inocencia, viendo como la chica llegaba al marco de la puerta—, ¿no confías en mí?

Yukino le dirigió una última mirada molesta antes de salir finalmente de la cocina, ignorando esa pregunta. La mayor enarcó una ceja ante eso, queriendo en verdad evitar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

—Al menos no soy el único que la encuentra desagradable —comentó Orga, obteniendo su atención unos instantes.

Minerva le miró con fijeza unos segundos antes de suspirar, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, y levantarse también, extrañándolo levemente.

—¿Va a por Yukino? —preguntó el mago.

—Por supuesto —respondió, avanzando hacia la puerta.

Orga no le dijo nada, después de todo era relativamente esperable, más dado que se trataba de Yukino. Sin embargo la maga se detuvo poco antes de salir, quedándose estática unos momentos como si considerara algo. Regresó la atención a él finalmente, sus ojos fijos en su persona pero sin decir nada, como planteándose todavía algo importante.

—¿Qué?

Su compañera pareció pensárselo, como si dudase. Aunque no era eso, claro que no tenía problemas en plantear el asunto, era sencillamente que elegía las palabras. No estaba muy segura de cuál era en verdad la pregunta que quería hacer, pero debió determinarlo porque acabó por abrir la boca.

—¿De verdad?

Orga enarcó una ceja.

—¿De verdad qué?

—¿De verdad no quieres decirle que sí? —preguntó, sus ojos detenidos en su compañero.

Esperó, se quedo varios segundos quieta bajo el marco de la puerta esperando por una respuesta, en completo silencio. Era un poco desagradable, siendo que tendía a molestarle el silencio, pero era algo así como paciencia también, alguna respuesta tenía que obtener y estaba dispuesta a esperar lo que hiciera falta por ella. Aunque, tal como estaba Orga últimamente, bien podía no dársela.

Por suerte sí lo hizo.

—No sé —confesó el mago finalmente.

Minerva no dijo nada. No es que hubiese esperado esa respuesta, pero si se detenía a pensarlo en realidad no era tan raro, casi se podía inferir tras considerar un poco su actitud del último tiempo. Así que no dijo nada, solo lo miró unos segundos más antes de alzarse de hombros y salir de la cocina, que para esas alturas Yukino de seguro ya se habría alejado y no era la idea.

Quedo solo Orga por consecuente en la habitación, quien una vez su compañera se hubo marchado regresó la mirada al frente, pensativo. Acabó por levantarse para ir a por una cerveza, le apetecía beber en esos momentos.

La champaña seguía abierta sobre uno de los muebles, aunque no se detuvo a considerarla como opción. No tenía que ver con el asunto de hace poco, independiente de que la botella todavía dispuesta en ese lugar, con un par de copas alrededor, era casi una burla a su persona, eso no se relacionaba con el motivo de no querer beber de ahí, sino más bien con el hecho de que al igual que a Minerva la champaña no le gustaba mucho, salvo para contadas ocasiones en que era casi reglamentaria, como celebraciones y demás. Igual buscó unos momentos el corcho para taparla de nuevo y guardarla porque, bien o mal, era alcohol y no iba a dejar que se quedase ahí desperdiciado.

Tras eso procedió a sacar la dichosa cerveza para bebérsela en el silencio de la cocina. Era asiduo a ambientes bulliciosos, pero el silencio no le molestaba y le gustaba beber cuando no había nadie más presente, le daba un toque más íntimo a la acción aunque casi todas las personas que había conocido no gustasen de beber sin compañía. Como Rufus, aunque a él no le gustaba beber prácticamente nunca se acrecentaba con la idea de hacerlo solo.

Sonrió con el pensamiento, meditando unos momentos el asunto. En teoría no tendría que ser tan complicado, pero le daba algo de... ¿miedo? Sí, quizás era eso, no era bueno con las relaciones serias, de hecho nunca había tenido una. Las formalidades no eran lo suyo y aunque consideraba la opción más de lo que se esperaría de él, la verdad es que no en un periodo tan próximo. En teoría iba a sentar cabeza pasados los treinta, lo que incluía el ámbito amoroso. Además era Rufus, no le sentaba bien llegar a meter la pata.

Era complejo a su perspectiva y no estaba para tener que dar una respuesta inmediata por culpa de Minerva, o de Sting, o de quien fuera. El único problema era que tendría que darla, sí o sí, y honestamente no le apetecía mucho la idea, no sin estar seguro de nada. Lo único bueno de la posibilidad de responder, con honestidad, era que se sacaría a los dementes de sus compañeros de encima. Al menos no le había dado a Minerva la fecha de nada, después de todo su principal objetivo ahí era evitar tener al grupo de ridículos cerca llegado el momento o lo harían todo más difícil; que el asunto ya era suficientemente pesado para agregar la carga de aguantarlos.

De cualquier manera no era tan urgente, no para el día siguiente al menos. Rufus, por lo menos, no parecía realmente apresurado en tener la dichosa conversación. Es más, la primera vez que le había preguntado por una fecha en especifico su compañero solo lo había mirado con incomodidad, como dudando, antes de dar una respuesta vaga y desviar el tema. Recién la tercera vez que hizo la pregunta, casi exigiendo, el mago se dignó a responder tras unos segundos de duda, y no le había impuesto entonces una fecha muy cercana. Todavía podía considerar el asunto un tiempo más dado eso, quizás lejos de los demás para no tener a ninguno cerca apremiando nada. Es que si le decía que sí no le quedaría más que intentar, con todo lo que eso pudiese implicar; pero si le decía que no, ¿entonces qué? No lucía como una buena perspectiva tampoco, independiente de que aceptar podría dar pie a algo que quizás no sabría manejar.

Por supuesto, también estaba la posibilidad de que en realidad Rufus no quisiese declararse y todos estuvieran equivocados, aunque no pareciera muy probable que ocurriera eso seguía siendo relativamente posible; al menos eso pensó cuando se escapó del gremio tras asegurarse de no tener a nadie cerca y emprendió camino hacia el dichoso bar. No iba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, a reunirse con su compañero en el gremio y caminar juntos al lugar porque eso llamaría la atención y ambos coincidían en alejar al resto de sus amigos, lo cual sonaba a declaración lo vieras como lo vieras. Al menos lo había considerado mejor... un poco.

No le costó suponer que Rufus estaría cerca de la barra pero no sentado en ella, porque ni beber ni estar en un lugar así era lo suyo y de alguna forma solo podría encontrarse en el lugar donde más desentonara, de pie a un lado de la barra con porte elegante. Caminó hasta ahí buscando a su compañero con la mirada, porque también le resultaba esperable que Rufus llegara antes que él, más que nada porque el mago solía hacer todo con antelación. En cuanto lo vio avanzó hasta donde se encontraba, deteniendo su andar una vez estuvieron frente a frente, entonces... silencio. Al minuto se decidió a hablar él.

—¿Y bien? —cuestionó, tratando de lucir calmado—, ¿de qué querías hablar?

—Sobre eso —dijo Rufus, volteando un segundo la mirada, ciertamente luciendo incómodo, lo cual era relativamente esperable.

Ese era el momento preciso para que el ambiente se pusiera tenso y diera inicio la incómoda conversación pre-declaración, en teoría, pero como el mago frente a él tenía la mala costumbre de hacerse de rogar acabó por rodar los ojos y volvió a hablar, pasados unos cuantos segundos de nuevo silencio.

—¿Entonces?

Rufus suspiró, bajó la mirada al piso y entonces una y solo una de las muchas posibilidades se concretó, casualmente la menos probable.

—Cambié de opinión.

Orga frunció el ceño, confuso.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Te invitaré una cerveza.

—Ajá.

—Luego... —Rufus calló y pareció pensarlo unos momentos, dudando sobre qué decir a continuación. Al final volvió a suspirar antes de hablar—. Olvidalo —dijo—, vamos a sentarnos, no me agrada estar de pie entre tanta gente.

Al menos esta vez el silencio fue culpa enteramente de Orga, que se quedo estático unos instantes tratando de entender la conversación.

—Dijiste que cambiaste de opinión —comentó—, ¿y eso?

—No importa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

La situación ya era bastante incómoda de por sí para que su compañero además se pusiera indescifrable, aunque si igual le iba a invitar una cerveza tan terrible no era.

—Sí, creo —dijo el mago frente a él, fijando entonces su mirada en la barra y, por lo visto, pensando el asunto otro poco—; o mejor... dame un minuto —pidió.

Orga parpadeó, algo extrañado por esa actitud. Qué se supone significaba, ¿se estaba arrepintiendo, dudaba o solo estaba nervioso? Porque honestamente Rufus era bastante complicado y no estaba seguro de cuál de todas las opciones era.

—¿Te lo puedo dar bebiendo? —inquirió, para no esperar respuesta y coger al otro por el hombro.

Rufus no quería estar de pie y honestamente él tampoco, así que para qué seguir ahí. Buscó una mesa libre, en lo posible cercana a alguna pared porque le gustaban los sillones del lugar y solo las mesas cercanas a la pared los tenían.

Rufus lo miró algo confuso por la respuesta, pero acabó por asentir.

—Claro —accedió, incómodo.

El lugar no estaba tan abarrotado de gente, no como solía estarlo mayoritariamente. Orga se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y llamó a una de las meseras sin demasiados problemas, justamente porque no había tanta gente, cuando el lugar estaba lleno se hacía bastante difícil obtener un trago si no se pedía directamente de la barra. Rufus se sentó a su lado, sin atender demasiado al ambiente e innecesariamente tenso, por mucho que mantuviera el temple se notaba demasiado que estaba incómodo. De hecho no dijo nada en ningún momento, se mantuvo estático como si cavilara la situación detenidamente solo que sin llegar a decidirse jamás. Fue Orga el que finalmente abrió la boca, tras recibir su cerveza y darle un trago optó por hablar dado el mutismo del otro.

—¿Entonces? —llamó, volviendo la atención a su compañero.

Rufus soltó una suave risa al oírlo, fijando su mirada en él tras eso con una media sonrisa en el rostro, aunque seguía sin lucir tranquilo. Jugueteó unos momentos con sus dedos, retornando la mirada al piso, antes de hablar.

—No estoy seguro —admitió y lo consideró unos segundos más, o al menos eso decía su expresión—, es solo...

—¿Sí? —lo apremió el mayor.

—Es... complicado.

—Se nota —se burló Orga, ganándose una mirada de reproche—, suenas como si fueses a dar una mala noticia o confesar un asesinato.

—No confesaría mis asesinatos —bromeó Rufus, lo que casi era una buena señal—. ¿Podrías ser serio?

—Trato, pero es difícil ser serio o bromista cuando no te dicen nada.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Pero si prácticamente no me has dicho nada, ¿o me dirás que lo hiciste?

El rubio exhaló exasperado, desviando nuevamente su mirada. Volvió el rostro al frente, a la gente que estaba en el lugar y pasaba frente a su mesa de vez en cuando, y se quedó quieto unos segundos, tratando de hallar las palabras. Acabó por regresar su atención al piso, inseguro.

—Lo estoy considerando.

Orga suspiró y dio otro trago, porque tal como se veía la situación Rufus pensaba tenerlo ahí por horas esperando a que dijera algo y no estaba para ser paciente en esas circunstancias particulares. Dejó la botella a un lado y meditó unos instantes si hablar o no antes de decidirse, mucho más rápido que su compañero.

—Yo también lo pensé —dijo, esperando a tener la atención de Rufus—, de hecho lo pensé bastante, me vendría bien que dijeras algo dado todo el esfuerzo que puse en pensarlo.

El menor rodó los ojos ante eso.

—Ya, entendí —reclamó.

—¿Entonces dirás finalmente algo?

—Estoy... —comenzó el mago, incómodo, casi molesto, gesticulando con las manos algo que no tenía idea qué era—... pensándolo.

—¿Como cuántas horas más lo vas a pensar?

—Idiota —dijo Rufus, y como no agregó nada más y Orga no estaba para soportar otro tiempo de mutismo volvió a hablar.

—Como decía, lo pensé —comentó, cogiendo nuevamente la botella para dar otro trago—, la situación, los comentario de los desgraciados que tengo por compañeros, nuestra relación, lo del último tiempo, tu actitud —enumeró, aunque su mente quedó trabada en «los desgraciados que tengo por compañeros», específicamente en la imagen de Minerva—, y tomando en cuenta todo eso tomé una decisión, más rápido que tú por lo visto.

—Ya —volvió a reclamar Rufus—, ¿y eso es?

—Quizás lo mismo que me vas a decir tú, pero honestamente como no me has dicho nada y solo alargas la situación ya no estoy seguro de qué mierda me querías decir, quizás hasta era que en verdad mataste a alguien.

—Idiota —repitió el rubio.

—Ojala no fuera eso —bromeó—. En fin, me gustas.

—Bien —espetó Rufus, para luego caer en la cuenta—. Espera. ¿Qué?

—Pensé que ibas a declararte, pero viendo que tienes el talento de Sting para las relaciones decidí que mejor lo hacía yo, era más efectivo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Tampoco eres bueno aceptando declaraciones, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?

Rufus parpadeó, perdido y estático, ante lo cual se vio tentado a reír de lo torpe que se estaba mostrando.

—¿Te... gusto? —repitió, escéptico.

—Sí, creo haber dicho eso. No sé qué tan profundo sea, como para decir que estoy enamorado o algo así —admitió y es que tampoco iba a mentir, pero lo había pensado y había acabado por llegar a esa decisión, la de intentar—, pero al menos estoy seguro de que me gustas.

—... Ah.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los cuales ninguno dijo nada, hasta que al final Orga enarcó una ceja ante la expresión consternada de su compañero.

—¿Y?

—... ¿Y?

—¿Vas a decirme algo al respecto o me bebo mi cerveza y ya?

—Ah —musitó Rufus, estático, lo cual reafirmaba su teoría de que el mago no tenía talento para eso de las declaraciones.

—¿Y? —replicó con algo de brusquedad—. ¿Si saber que debes decir algo, no?

—Cierto.

Su compañero sonrió con nerviosismo tras decir eso, luego de lo cual pasaron otros pocos segundos de silencio. Dado eso Orga acabó por alzar las manos, en una exigencia muda.

—¿Entonces? —pidió.

Rufus le miró unos segundos, el rostro ahora casi inexpresivo, antes de desviar la vista y mover las manos, ansioso. Rió levemente y volvió a formar una sonrisa nerviosa antes de regresar la mirada al frente, a su expresión apremiante, y abrir la boca.

—Entonces... —repitió.

—¿Si?

El rubio abrió la boca y se quedó así unos momentos, antes de volver a reír y bajar la mirada. Tragó, notándose acalorado.

—Eso —dijo.

Orga alzó una ceja, porque iba viendo que Rufus no había ido ahí con la idea de hablar absolutamente nada, o al menos eso estaba dando a entender. Aunque, si lo excusaba un poco, nervioso y boqueando como un idiota lucía casi adorable (aunque elegante, Rufus no sabía no lucir así).

—¿Y si te beso y ya? —cuestionó.

Rufus se sobresaltó sutilmente, fijando los ojos en él y sonrojándose un poco. Desvió la vista unos segundos, asimilando la pregunta y meditando la situación, antes de volver los ojos al frente, tenso. Lo consideró otro poco antes de suspirar y, tras otros pocos segundos, hablar.

—De acuerdo —accedió, incómodo, se sentía idiota y era desagradable el detalle.

Bajó la mirada, notándose alterado. Tras hablar con Sting había meditado qué hacer dado el caso, pero la verdad cuando había hablado con Orga estaba todavía nervioso considerando la situación y no había tardado en arrepentirse de invitarlo. Luego lo había pensado y lo había pensado y prácticamente no había pensado en otra cosa tratando de decidirse. Honestamente estaba decidido, lo más decidido que logró estar, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que lo planeó era incapaz de manejar la situación, sencillamente no era bueno con las emociones. Estaba algo molesto consigo mismo por eso y eso lo hacía todo más intolerable, aunque el detalle no era tan notorio como creía.

Dejó de considerar eso cuando notó una mano contra su mejilla, suceso que lo sobresaltó levemente. Volvió los ojos al frente, alterado, juraría que tenía hasta la presión alta. Orga enarcó una ceja ante eso, divertido.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, rozándole la barbilla a su compañero.

Si Rufus no hubiera estado ocupado pensando que quizás debió pedir algo y embriagarse antes de hacer eso habría respondido «nada», aunque fuera mentira.

Orga apoyó su mano libre en el respaldo para poder inclinarse hacia adelantó, ante lo cual el rubio apretó los puños, tenso. Acabó por cerrar los ojos porque estaba nervioso, porque se sentía idiota y porque podía. Orga se rió a centímetros de su rostro por eso, sintió su respiración contra su piel, lo que le dio la pauta de cuánto se había acercado y de que sí lo iba a besar. Le tembló el labio entonces, casi notando el otro cuerpo a palmos del suyo.

Sorprendentemente el beso fue corto. Orga eliminó la distancia que faltaba y lo besó, presionando solo un poco los labios ajenos, tan solo unos pocos segundos, antes de separarse. No es que no quisiera comerle la boca a Rufus, es solo que no le pareció muy conveniente dado lo nervioso que estaba.

Aún así no se separó demasiado, tan solo lo suficiente para poder mirar el rostro ajenos unos momentos antes de decir:

—Sonríes como idiota.

Y es que era cierto, a Rufus la sonrisa de idiota lo había traicionado cuando se separaron; que no es que le quedara mal, de hecho se veía encantador sonriendo así, pero se hacía curioso el detalle.

El menor abrió los ojos y le miró unos instantes en aparente calma antes de responder.

—Cállate.

Todavía se sentía idiota, aunque algo más calmado. Se apartó tras decir eso, alejando la mano de Orga de su rostro y enderezándose luego, cruzando los brazos y apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, tratando de lucir tranquilo a pesar de todo.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Orga al verlo—. ¿No me das un beso tú a mí ahora?

Rufus le miró con molestia unos segundos, regresando luego la mirada al frente y manteniendo su posición.

—No —respondió—, pero...

—¿Pero?

El rubio desvió la mirada unos segundos, inseguro. Suspiró luego y regresó la atención a su compañero, dudando unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Si tú quieres darme otro no me quejo —dijo (y sí, todavía se sentía idiota), sonriendo tras unos momentos, como si algo en su ridiculez fuera divertido—, aunque sabes a cerveza.

—La próxima vez si quieres tomo té antes de besarte.

—Vale.

Orga alzó una ceja ante eso, soltó una carcajada luego.

—Mierda —dijo—, tienes cero talento para esto —comentó, sonriendo.

Rufus hubiera reclamado esa acotación pero honestamente no tenía nada con que defenderse, es más, todos los hechos recientes eran pruebas en su contra. Forzó una sonrisa y bajó la mirada, suspirando con resignación y casi divertido por la situación, todavía con los brazos cruzados sencillamente porque se sentía un poco menos inseguro así.

—Ya lo noté —reclamó, aún un poco incómodo—, luego memorizaré algo para solucionar el problema si quieres —bromeó.

—Si me vas a obligar a beber té sería lo mínimo.

—Cállate.

Orga rió por esa acotación, considerando lo extrañamente encantador de la situación. Apoyo la mano en el respaldo del sillón tras pensar eso y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando su otra a un lado de su compañero, que se alejó algo extrañado.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Rufus, inclinándose hacia atrás.

—Me dijiste que podía besarte —respondió Orga con simpleza.

Rufus se apartó otro tanto, sin esperar esa respuesta.

—Pues sí —admitió y hubiera dicho «pero» de tener algo más que decir, pero no tenía demasiadas opciones. Alzó la mano y se planteó colocarla sobre el pecho del otro, pero dudo a medio camino con su palma extendida en el aire. No es que estuviera dudando sobre si poner o no su mano sobre los abdominales de Orga, claro que no, ni que el detalle fuera a ponerlo nervioso o algo.

—¿Tienes algún pero? —preguntó el mayor, empezando a considerar que eso de poner a Rufus nervioso le gustaba.

—Quizás —respondió el rubio, riendo suavemente—, solo dame tiempo para recordar algo, probable... —se quedo a medio decir porque Orga se le acercó y eso lo dejaba sin mucho que decir.

Volvió a reír con suavidad antes de que su compañero lo besara, sonriendo entre el beso antes de abrir la boca y dejarse hacer. Después de todo ya lo había dicho, él no se quejaba si Orga quería besarlo. El mago de rayos apartó su mano del respaldo para coger a Rufus por la nuca, enredando sus dedos en el cabello ajeno. Le gustaba hacer eso, tocarle el cabello, era agradable al tacto y, siendo que Rufus no soportaba que nadie más lo hiciera, le daba la pauta de que tenía un trato más íntimo que el resto, o al menos así siempre lo había sentido.

Sonrió al pensar eso y morderle levemente el labio inferior, notando como Rufus apoyaba su mano en su hombro con suavidad, casi a tientas. Le daba un poco de ternura que se pusiera nervioso, siendo que solía mostrarse seguro e inalterable. Le daba ternura y un poquito de miedo también.

Se apartó tras unos momentos, aunque no demasiado, todavía a centímetros del rostro ajeno porque no le apetecía apartarse mucho más. Prefería estar cerca, tal como habría preferido estar en un lugar más privado, ya no le gustaba la idea de haber hecho eso en un lugar público, lo limitaba un poco.

—Sonríes como idiota —dijo luego de unos pocos segundos de silencio.

Rufus le miró con fijeza un momento, sin demasiada expresión en el rostro que indicara que había atendido a sus palabras más allá de borrar la sonrisa.

—Por qué soy yo el que no tiene talento para esto —reclamó tras un momento.

No es como que decir eso fuera muy romántico, después de todo. La próxima vez que se besaran iba a poner expresión de desagradado, a ver qué le parecía eso.

Orga rió unos segundos antes de atraerlo hacia sí, apoyando el rostro de Rufus en su pecho al envolverlo con los brazos. No dijo nada al abrazarlo, ni tampoco hizo mucho más aparte de alzar una de sus manos para volver a acariciarle el cabello. No esperaba tampoco ningún comentario pero Rufus cerró los ojos un momento, para luego volver a abrirlos y tras sonreír nuevamente animarse a hablar.

—Te quiero.

Orga bajó la mirada a él, algo incómodo.

—Lo sé.

Rufus no dijo nada, se quedo quieto disfrutando del contacto. «No sé qué tan profundo sea, como para decir que estoy enamorado o algo así», comprendía el significado y estaba bien con eso, honestamente había esperado mucho menos, pero «me gustas» ya era algo de lo que partir.

Estar así era suficiente, podrían arreglar los detalles después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no es un final ideal pero tal como estaban las cosas no me daba para un "te amo - te amo", me pareció más lógico así.  
> Y yo no sé que tal quedó, pero estoy conforme y fin, es suficientemente cursi para mí (?).


End file.
